That's My Girl
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: A lot can happen in eight months, people change all the time. When Nick travels to Devon to get his wife back is he going to like what he finds or have they both changed too much?
1. one

'I just... I miss her so much.' Nick admits as he glances at Leanne.

'She's probably already moved on to some new fella, Nick. She's not worth it.' Leanne replies. It's a little over eight months since the wedding and a little over eight months since Carla left Weatherfield.

'She wanted us to start a family.' He says.

'W-What?' She asks and he nods his head.

'She must've loved me, Leanne.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'You don't do what she done to someone you love.' She says.

'But people make mistakes don't they? I was so willing to forgive her for sleeping with Robert. I was still going to marry her.' He replies.

'You knew before Tracy told you?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Carla pulled me aside just after she walked down the aisle and told me. I still agreed to marry her, I still wanted to marry her.' He replies.

'And now?' She asks.

'Now I just wish I'd given her a chance to explain.' He admits.

'Phone her?' Leanne suggests.

'I've tried. She's not answering. I've been ignoring her calls for months, deleting her voicemails without even listening to them and now she's getting her own back... Maybe you're right. Maybe she's moved on.' He replies.

'Do you still love her, Nick?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I always have.' He replies.

'Can you forgive her for whatever it is that she's done?' She asks.

'I-I think so. Moving away is something we both wanted. I know Tracy essentially blackmailed her into it but I know she did want it. She loved Devon and she loved our little cottage.' He replies and she smiles.

'Then go get your wife back.' She says causing him to sigh.

'I don't know where she is.' He replies.

'This is Carla, she's probably in LA where she always runs off to... Go see Michelle, she'll know.' She says and he nods his head.

'Thanks, Leanne...' He says and she nods her head.

'You don't have to thank me. I just want you to be happy.' She replies.

* * *

'Chelle, whereabouts in LA is Carla?' Nick asks as he rushes into the pub. He completely ignores his family sat in the corner and leans against he bar.

'S-She's not in LA.' Michelle replies.

'Where is she then?' He asks. Michelle hesitates and glances over at Gail who shakes her head.

'Michelle, please? I've made a really big mistake letting her go.' He says and Michelle sighs.

'She's in Devon.' She replies and he nods his head.

'At the cottage?' He asks.

'Yeah, I think so anyway.' She replies as Gail makes her way over to the bar.

'Thank you.' He says.

'You don't want to go after her, Nick. She slept with Robert.' Gail says and Nick nods his head.

'And I slept with Kylie but you still welcomed her into the family.' Nick replies gesturing to his brother and Kylie.

'That's different.' Gail says.

'How? Because Kylie's not Carla? You've never liked Carla and I don't care what you say about pamper parties and that stupid fucking photo album. Carla was never going to be good enough and you know it.' He replies.

'That's not true.' Gail says.

'Yes it is. She would never be good enough but I don't care. She's the one person I want in my life and I'm going to hope that she forgives me for all those horrible, nasty things I said.' Nick replies. He turns to Michelle and smiles slightly.

'Thank you and please don't tell Carla I'm coming down if you speak to her.' He says.

'I won't.' Michelle replies. He leaves the pub and Gail glances at Michelle.

'Well thanks a lot for that. He has been doing fine these past eight months.' Gail says and Michelle shakes her head.

'You'll thank me for it, Gail. Trust me.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to do this?' David asks as he watches Nick throw some clothes into a suitcase.

'I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure this was what I want. I want Carla and I want that family we've both dreamed of.' Nick replies.

'And what if that's not what she wants anymore? What if you've left it too late and she's moved on?' David asks causing Nick to sigh.

'Then I need to accept that, don't I? I know I might have left it too late but I need to try or else I'll regret it for the rest of my life.' Nick replies.

'What if you go down there and she's with someone new?' David asks.

'Then I have to move on.' Nick replies.

* * *

It's a little after 6pm when Nick finally makes it to the little cottage in Devon. Not much has changed since he was last here; there's a few potted plants in the front garden and a bouquet of flowers at the window. Making his way up to the front door he takes a deep breath and knocks lightly. Within minutes he hears the key turn in the lock and the door slowly opens to reveal his wife.

'N-Nick.' She almost whispers.

'Hi, Carla.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Did Michelle tell you? I can't believe Michelle told you.' She mumbles.

'Told me what?' He asks.

'I-I... Never mind. Why are you here?' She asks and he smiles slightly.

'I missed you... I need you.' He replies and she laughs slightly.

'Well I needed you eight months ago. Now I just need you to leave.' She says, a small whimper coming from inside the house.

'Got a cat?' He asks and she sighs.

'Bye, Nick...' She says closing the door. Sighing he leans against the front door. He knew there was a chance Carla would've moved on but he certainly didn't think she'd close the door in his face. Quietly he sneaks around the side of the house and let's himself in the gate to the back garden. He makes his way along the back of the house and sneakily peeks in the patio doors. Never in a million years could he have predicted what he'd see.


	2. two

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot. I might continue this if people are enjoying it and would like to read more.**

* * *

She's standing in the middle of the living room, her long brunette hair falling over one shoulder as she gently rocks a little infant wrapped in a cream blanket. The patio doors are slightly open and he silently watches as she leans down and kisses the baby's head. Sighing he turns away from the patio doors and quietly leaves the garden. Leaning against the gate he pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins to text Leanne.

 **To Leanne (6:26pm) :**

 _You were right. She's moved on, started a family and everything._

 **From Leanne (6:30pm) :**

 _Oh Nick. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?x_

 **To Leanne (6:33pm) :**

 _Book into a hotel for the night and come home tomorrow I think._

 **From Leanne (6:38pm) :**

 _If you need to talk phone me. I'm not working tonight x_

He slides his phone back into his pocket and glances back at the cottage before slowly walking away.

* * *

'Hey... Shh. Let's phone Auntie Chelle, will we?' Carla says softly as she gently rocks the infant in her arms. She quickly dials Michelle's number and holds the phone to her ear.

 _'Hi, love...'_ Michelle says.

'Hi. Did you tell Nick I was in Devon?' Carla asks.

 _'Yeah.'_ Michelle replies.

'Why the fuck would you do that Michelle? I gave birth nine days ago and I only got home today, the last thing I needed was for him to turn up on my doorstep.' Carla says.

 _'I thought that was exactly what you needed. You're on your own with a newborn baby. You need your husband and your daughter needs her daddy.'_ Michelle replies.

'I needed Nick eight months ago. I needed Nick when I found out I was pregnant. I needed Nick when I thought I was miscarrying and I needed Nick when I found out that my little girl was ill... Now? Now I don't need Nick. I can stand on my own two feet and I can bring up this little girl on my own.' Carla says.

 _'But you don't have to. Nick wants to be with you and he knows he was in the wrong. He knows he should've listened to you.'_ Michelle replies.

'Well it's eight months too late Chelle and in future if you could refrain from telling people where I live that would be appreciated.' Carla says. She hangs up and places her phone on the coffee table before glancing down at the newborn.

'We don't need daddy, do we? Mummy's got through the last eight months on her own, I'm pretty sure I can do this.' Carla says. She makes her way over to the Moses basket in the corner and gently places the baby down.

* * *

Nick sits on the edge of the bed in his hotel room as he dials Leanne's number.

 _'Hey... What actually happened?'_ Leanne asks.

'Hi, she shut the door in my face. Told me that she needed me eight months ago and now she just needs me to leave.' Nick replies, tears filling his eyes.

 _'Oh Nick... How do you know she's moved on? Was there someone else there?'_ Leanne asks.

'She's got a baby, Leanne. She's a mum.' He replies.

 _'W-What? How do you know?'_ She asks.

'I seen her. I sneaked into the back garden and looked in the patio doors. She had a baby in her arms, one that looked pretty new actually.' He replies.

 _'Look, I wouldn't give up yet. You don't know that she's in a relationship. Okay she has a baby but she might not be with the dad. She closed the door in your face but she's probably still hurting, Nick. I wasn't there but from what I've been told you and your mum weren't the nicest people to her.'_ Leanne says causing him to sigh.

'What am I supposed to do? Keep turning up at her door until she finally listens to me?' Nick asks.

 _'Yes. That's exactly what you do Nick. If you really want to be with her and you really love her, fight for her. Prove to her that you love her and you want her and your sorry for all those things you said.'_ Leanne replies.

'Thanks, Leanne.' Nick says smiling.

 _'No problem. Go fight for your wife.'_ Leanne replies.

* * *

Tears stream down her cheeks as she stares at her newborn daughter sleeping peacefully in the Moses basket in front of her. It was never suppose to end up like this. She found out she was pregnant a couple of weeks after leaving Weatherfield and she did try to tell Nick but he didn't answer her phone calls.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't give you the family I always wanted for myself, little lady... But I promise I'll be the best mum I can be.' She says gently touching the newborn's cheek.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Will we go see who's at the door, hmmm? Might be mummy's Chinese.' Carla says smiling slightly. She lifts the newborn into her arms and carries her over to the front door. Opening the door she sighs as she comes face to face with Nick, again!

'Nick... Didn't you listen to a word I said earlier.' She says and he glances down at the baby.

'I'm not willing to give up on us that easily. We were so happy together Carla.' He replies.

'You gave up on us eight months ago, Nick. I'm not saying you should've forgiven me but I needed you. I've left you numerous voicemails, I've tried to phone you numerous times and you clearly wanted nothing to do with us so now we don't want anything to do with you.' She says glancing down at the baby.

'We?' Nick asks and she smiles slightly.

'Did you even listen to any of my voicemails?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'I deleted them.' He admits.

'Meet your daughter, Nick. The little girl that I nearly lost on numerous occasions and you were too bloody stubborn to answer your phone.' She says.

'Carla, I-I... I don't know what to say.' He admits, tears filling his eyes as at wipes her cheeks.

'I needed you, Nick. I know I fucked up and I know I hurt you but I really needed you.' She says.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers and she shakes her head.

'Sometimes sorry isn't enough. Sometimes too much has happened to repair things.' She says.

'We can fix this. It won't be easy but we can fix this, I know we can.' He replies.

'No, no we can't. I love you, Nick. I really do but I think we should go our separate ways. You can be involved in her life but maybe we're just not meant to be together.' She says.

'I won't give up on you. Please don't give up on me.' He says and she sighs.

'I think I already have.' She admits.


	3. three

**I know this chapter is a bit boring but it hopefully gives an insight into how Carla's feeling and what she's been dealing with over the last eight months since she left Weatherfield. I hope you enjoy it regardless of the lack of Nick and thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they mean the world.**

* * *

'I really need to name you, little one.' Carla says softly as she lifts the newborn into her arms. The little girl murmurs and snuggles into her mother as Carla makes her way downstairs.

'Mummy needs to go get some more bras today, do you think we'll manage to get out the house?' She asks smiling. She carefully places the little girl in her bouncer before picking up her phone as it begins to ring. Glancing at the phone she sighs as she sees Michelle's name flash across the screen.

'Hi...' She says holding the phone to her ear.

 _'Hey... I'm so sorry I told Nick where you were living, Carla. I should've asked your permission before I told him.'_ Michelle replies.

'It's okay. I may have been a little harsh hanging up on you. It was a shock, Chelle. I wasn't expecting him to turn up on my doorstep.' Carla says.

 _'Does he know about baby?'_ Michelle asks.

'He does now. He turned back up here last night, must've been after nine. I answered the door with little one in my arms... He said he's not given up on me and he doesn't want me to give up on him.' Carla replies.

 _'Carla, I don't want us to fall out over this but I want you to be absolutely positive that you don't want to be with Nick. I don't want you to make this decision because you're still hurting and then regret it years down the line.'_ Michelle says.

'I'm not making a rash decision, Chelle. I've had eight months to think about this. If he had came to me a couple of months ago I would've got back with him in an instant.' Carla replies.

 _'Why not now? I know you're still in love with Nick, Carla. Why won't you let yourself be happy?'_ Michelle asks.

'I am happy, Chelle. I do love Nick and part of me probably always will but we shouldn't be together. I hurt him, I cheated on him and lost his business. He was right, as soon as something bad happens I hit the bottle and I gamble and I hurt everyone around me.' Carla replies.

 _'That's not true. You've had your demons and you've fought them... Nick knew your past when he got with you. Nick helped you get back on your feet... I've seen you at your lowest Carla but that does not make you a bad person. We all have our breaking points but you have not hit the bottle or gambled these past eight months, have you?'_ Michelle asks and Carla glances down at the little girl in the bouncer as tears stream down her cheeks.

'I don't want to still love him, Chelle.' Carla replies.

 _'But you do. You still love him and he still love you. This could be your chance to have the family you've always dreamed of.'_ Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'I'm so angry at him. He should've been here when I woke in agony in the middle of the night. He should've been here to help me pick out the nursery furniture and the pram. He should've been here when she was born not breathing and I had no idea whether or not I was going to lose her... He should've been here, Chelle.' Carla replies.

 _'But he's here now, surely that's all that matters?'_ Michelle asks.

'No, no that's not all that matters. Suddenly because eight months down the line he's decided he wants to be with me I should run into his arms? What about me? What about the hell I've been through? What about what I want?' Carla says.

 _'What do you want? Do you want to be a single mum raising a baby? Because I've been through that and it's not easy, Carla.'_ Michelle replies.

'I just want people to realise that sorry doesn't fix everything. Sorry doesn't change the fact that my daughter spent a week in the NICU and might have some permanent brain damage because she wasn't breathing when she was born. Sorry doesn't change the fact that I spent six months trying to get in contact with him to tell him about my little girl. Sorry doesn't change the fact that I am completely alone and have been for the last eight months.' Carla says wiping her cheeks.

 _'I'm sorry. I know you've had it hard these past few months and I know what happened must've been so scary.'_ Michelle replies.

'I just can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with what feelings I might or might not have for Nick. I can't deal with whether I want to be in a relationship with him or not. I need to focus on the baby and making sure she's okay because right now I don't know if she is.' Carla says.

 _'Okay. I'm sorry... Is it still okay for me to come down this weekend?'_ Michelle asks.

'Of course. I can't wait to see you.' Carla admits.

 _'I cant wait to see you either, sweetheart.'_ Michelle says.


	4. four

'Hey... What you doing back here? I thought you were going to stay down there and fight for her?' Leanne asks as Nick makes his way into the Bistro.

'I-I'm a dad.' He says and she instantly places the glass in her hand on the counter.

'What?' She asks.

'She's been trying to tell me for months, Leanne. All those voicemails I deleted without even listening to. Why am I such an idiot.' He says running his hand over his face.

'Oh Nick... You weren't to know?' She replies and he shakes his head.

'She's so beautiful, Leanne. So beautiful and tiny and I've missed out on the beginning of her life.' He says.

'She?' She asks and he nods his head.

'A little girl... My little girl.' He replies, tears filling his eyes as he glances down at the floor.

* * *

Rolling onto her side, Carla glances in the crib by her bed.

'What are we going to do today, little one? Auntie Chelle's coming to see you tomorrow. How exciting is that?' She asks smiling as she reaches across and gently touches the newborn's cheek. Her phone vibrates on the bedside table and she instantly reaches for it.

 **From Maria (9:25am) :**

 _Hey, how are you and bubs doing? Settled in at home okay?x_

 **To Maria (9:27am) :**

 _We're doing okay. Bit of an adjustment but I'm getting there xx_

 **From Maria (9:30am) :**

 _You'll be absolutely fine. Is she doing okay? Her breathing and feeding are back to normal?x_

 **To Maria (9:33am) :**

 _Yeah. She's eating every two hours and when we left the hospital she weighed 5lbs 9oz which they were quite happy with xx_

 **From Maria (9:37am) :**

 _That's good. How are you doing? If you ever need some company I'm happy to come for a few days x_

 **To Maria (9:40am) :**

 _I'm okay. Tired, but okay. Chelle's coming down tomorrow but you are more than welcome to come down whenever you want for a cuddle. I'm pretty sure baby would like to meet her Auntie Maria xx_

When she doesn't get a reply she places her phone on the bedside table and turns her attention back to the little girl. She grew a lot closer to Maria when she found out she was pregnant and they speak to each other practically every day.

'I think I've got your name, little lady... What about Penelope?' Carla says and the little girl murmurs.

'That's it isn't it? Penelope Connor, my beautiful little girl.' She adds smiling as the little girl wraps her hand around Carla's finger.

* * *

'What are you going to do, Nick? You've got a daughter down in Devon with a woman that you so clearly love?' Leanne asks and he sighs.

'I'm going back down tomorrow. I just needed to come home for some fresh clothes and whatever. Carla's said that she doesn't want to be with me but she'll let me be involved in the baby's life.' Nick replies.

'What's she called? The baby?' She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'I'm not even sure, Leanne. I don't know when she was born, what she weighed... I don't know anything.' He admits.

'You need to talk to Carla. She's said she wants you to be involved in the baby's life so you need to be involved. You'll regret it if you don't and your daughter will grow up hating you.' She says.

'What if I can't? What if I love Carla too much to be involved and not be in a relationship with Carla.' He asks.

'Then you man up. That little girl is your daughter and if Carla doesn't want to be with you then you accept that.' She replies.

* * *

'This is nice, isn't it?' Carla says smiling slightly as she walks along the edge of the beach with Penelope in her pram.

'Carla, hi! How are you doing?' A tall, dark haired male asks making his way over to her.

'Hey, I'm okay... Finally managed to get out the house for a bit, didn't we?' Carla replies smiling down at the male peeks in the pram.

'She's beautiful. Have you decided on a name?' He asks.

'Penelope.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Perfect name for a perfect little lady... I better be off, gotta go to work.' He says and she nods her head.

'Alright, Alex. See you later.' She replies hugging him.

'See ya, you know where I am if you need anything.' He says smiling.

'Thanks Alex...' She replies. They go their separate ways and she carries on walking along the edge of the beach.

* * *

'Michelle, talk to me please? Why didn't you tell me about the baby?' Nick asks as he leans on the bar.

'Because Carla assumed you wanted nothing to do with them both. She told me not to say anything.' Michelle replies and Nick sighs.

'I didn't listen to the voicemails. I've been such an idiot.' Nick admits and Michelle nods her head.

'You have. Look Nick, Carla has been through a lot over the last eight months. She's not long gave birth and she's hormonal. Give her some time and I'm sure she'll come around.' Michelle says.

'I do love her, Chelle.' He says and she nods her head.

'And she loves you but she's hurting Nick and she's angry that she's had to go through this on her own. Give her space and give her time but maybe text her to let her know that you do want to be involved in the baby's life.' She replies.

'How old is the baby?' He asks.

'She's eleven days old now. She spent six days in the neonatal intensive care unit and then a further three days being monitored in hospital. She's okay now but it hasn't been easy on Carla and she probably will resent you a little and lash out, don't take it personally. She needs you a lot more than she would ever tell you but it will take time for her to let you back in again.' Michelle replies.

'I'll wait.' Nick says quietly.


	5. five

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'That'll be Auntie Chelle... Just you stay there and I'll go let her in.' Carla says smiling slightly. She places Penelope in her Moses basket and kisses the top of her head before making her way over to the front door. Smiling she quickly unlocks the door and opens it.

'Hi, sweetie!' Michelle says and Carla grins.

'Oh I've missed you, Chelle.' Carla admits. She instantly throws her arms around her best friend and hugs her tightly.

'I've missed you.' Michelle replies.

'Come on in... Meet your niece.' Carla says letting go of Michelle who nods her head. They make their way into the house, Michelle closing the front door behind her as Carla leads her over to the Moses basket.

'Chelle, meet Penelope Michelle Connor... Penelope, meet Auntie Chelle.' Carla says and tears fill Michelle's eyes.

'Oh Carla... She's beautiful, absolutely perfect.' Michelle replies and Carla smiles.

'You can pick her up if you want?' Carla says and Michelle smiles. Leaning down she lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Hi, beautiful girl... Don't you look like your mummy.' Michelle almost whispers smiling down at the newborn.

'Have you heard from Nick?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'Nope. I'd rather not talk about him, Chelle...' Carla admits and Michelle nods her head.

'What's happening with Penelope? When will find out if there is any lasting damage?' Michelle asks glancing down at the newborn curled up in her arms.

'Well they did a scan before we left the hospital and they've said there isn't any sign of severe brain damage however they can't rule out mild brain damage. We won't know if there is any lasting damage until she starts hitting developmental milestones.' Carla explains as tears fill her eyes.

'Oh Carla...' Michelle says.

'I tried so hard to keep her safe, Chelle... I done everything I was supposed to, I didn't drink or eat those foods your not supposed to eat. I didn't do any strenuous exercise. What did she do to deserve this? She's only a baby and already she might have to deal with so much. She already has to deal with me as a mum without having all this on top of it.' Carla says, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Carla, none of this is your fault. You are a great mum and I'm sure that whatever the outcome Penelope is going to grow up to be a very happy, healthy little girl. If she takes after her mum I know she'll be one of the strongest little girls I've ever met.' Michelle replies sliding closer to Carla.

'You've had so much to deal with these past few months but you're not alone anymore Carla. I'm here for as long as you need me.' Michelle adds.

* * *

'What do you mean you have a daughter?' Gail asks and Nick sighs.

'I'm a dad. While I've been being stubborn and refusing to answer Carla's phone calls she has been growing and nurturing out little girl who is nearly two weeks old.' He replies and Gail gasps.

'So where is she? When can I meet her?' Gail asks.

'In Devon... With her mum. I don't know when you'll get to meet her, I can't imagine it'll be soon.' He replies.

'Why? She's my granddaughter. I have a right to be in her life.' She says.

'I'm not saying you can't be in her life. I'm saying that right now probably isn't the best time. I don't have a bond with her, I've never held or kissed her... I think it'll be a few weeks before you get to come to Devon to meet her.' He replies.

'And what if that's not good enough. What if I want to meet her now?' She asks.

'Then I'll say good luck with that because you were a right bitch to Carla and I'd be surprised if she let you anywhere near her daughter.' Nick replies.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Chelle, can you get that? I don't have any clothes on yet.' Carla shouts and Michelle smiles. She'd taken over looking after Penelope to allow Carla to have a nice long soak in the bath.

'Course, sweetie.' She replies. She makes her way over to the front door, Penelope cradled against her chest and opens it to reveal a dark haired male standing with a carrier bag in his hand.

'Hi... Can I help you?' Michelle asks and he smiles.

'Hi. You must be Michelle.' He replies and she nods her head.

'And you are?' She asks.

'Sorry, I'm Alex. Is Carla in?' He asks.

'She's upstairs... I'll get her.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'It's fine. I just brought you two some dinner from the restaurant. It's not much just a stir fry and some cheesecake.' He says handing her the carrier bag.

'Umm... Thanks.' She replies and he smiles.

'Nice to me you, Michelle.' He says turning and walking away. She smiles slightly and makes her way back into the house as Carla comes downstairs dressed in a fresh pair of pyjamas.

'Who was it?' Carla asks.

'Some Alex guy was dropping dinner off.' Michelle replies and Carla smiles.

'Ah. Let's see what we've got.' Carla says smiling.

'Who's this Alex?' Michelle asks as they make their way into the living room and she places the bag on the worktop.

'He's the head chef at the restaurant.' Carla replies smiling as Michelle passes Penelope to her and goes into the kitchen to get plates.

'And do you see this Alex often?' Michelle asks carrying the plates into the living room.

'He works for me, of course I see him often.' Carla replies.

'How often?' Michelle asks and Carla sighs.

'I know what you're thinking Chelle but there is and never will be something between us. Alex is a friend and that's all he'll ever be.' Carla replies.

'Okay...' Michelle says quietly.

'Johnny's been so worried about you.' Michelle says splitting the food out onto two plates.

'Why? I'm fine.' Carla replies.

'But are you? You've had it rough lately... No one would blame you for being a bit down.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'I'm fine. Yes it's been so fucking hard but I'm still here aren't I?' Carla replies.

'I wish you'd come back home.' Michelle says and Carla shakes her head.

'I am home, Chelle.' She replies.


	6. six

'So are you saying you'll never come back to Weatherfield?' Michelle asks.

'I mean never say never but Weatherfield isn't good for me, Chelle. It's been one bad thing after another since I moved there.' Carla replies and Michelle shakes her head.

'That's not true.' Michelle says and Carla sighs.

'Paul died. Liam died. Tony happened. Frank. Peter... Do I need to say more?' Carla asks.

'But what about all the good things? Johnny, Kate, Aidan, Roy? What about all the people who love you and that little girl so much... We miss you.' Michelle admits.

'And I miss you but I don't want to be in Weatherfield. I don't want to be constantly reminded of everything I've done wrong and everything I've lost. Down here I've got a fresh start, just me and Penelope. This is where I want her to grow up and this is where I want to grow old.' Carla replies.

'But you're all on your own down here.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'Like it would really be much different in Weatherfield. You all have your own lives, Chelle. I refuse to lean on you all, I can do this. I can be a mum on my own.' Carla replies.

'I know you can, sweetheart. I just worry about you.' Michelle says.

'I'm doing okay. It's hard but I don't really have much option do I?' Carla replies.

'You do. Nick wants to be involved, Carla.' Michelle says and Carla sighs.

'Chelle, I have spent the last eight months trying to get my life together and he suddenly decides he wants to be with me. How is that fair, Chelle?' Carla asks glancing down at Penelope who is still curled up in her arms.

'I know I sound ridiculous and I know I should really bitter but I guess I am. I hate that I love him and I hate that I ever let myself fall for him. I hate that Rob's little plan worked and he wrecked my life.' Carla admits, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I know it's been a long time but he's been-' Michelle begins and Carla shakes her head.

'Don't you dare say he's been hurting. I know I fucked up by sleeping with Robert but he still married me. He married me and the humiliated me in front of everyone...' Carla says standing up.

'Carla, I'm sorry.' Michelle replies and she shakes her head.

'I'm going to bed. I'll eat that later.' Carla says quietly.

'Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut.' Michelle mumbles to herself as she pulls her phone out and begins to compose a new text.

 **To Johnny (7:56pm) :**

 _You need to come to Devon. Carla needs you. I can't say anything right and I'm just annoying her. I don't think she wants me here but I think she needs you, she needs her dad._

* * *

Lying in bed Carla sighs as she glances down at Penelope fast asleep on her chest. She didn't mean to snap at Michelle but she's sick and tired of the whole 'poor Nick' act from everyone. She doesn't need reminded that she slept with someone else and ruined their marriage before it even began she's constantly reminded every time she looks at her daughter. No one understands just how hard it was to phone him and leave all those voicemails practically begging him to be in their child's life and then to find out he didn't even listen to them, that hurts.

 _'Nick, it's me again. I know I messed up and I'm not asking for you to forgive me but I want you to be involved in our daughter's life. I know you'll be the most fantastic daddy and if you just get back to me I'll move closer to Weatherfield so you can see her as much as you want. I don't want money or anything else, I just want you to be involved in her life. Phone me back when you get this message so we can arrange something?'_

She was willing to give up everything. The life she had made for herself down in Devon, the restaurant she'd practically built from scratch and all the people now classed as friends just so he could be in their daughter's life but now she's not. He can have Penelope every other weekend once she's old enough to be away from her mama and he can come visit until then.

'Let's go for a walk, baby girl.' Carla says kissing the top of Penelope's head.

* * *

'I need you to hold the fort at Underworld.' Johnny says as he sits across from Aidan in the Rovers.

'Why?' Aidan asks.

'I need to go to Devon. Michelle texted. Carla needs me.' Johnny replies.

'The factory needs you.' Aidan says and Johnny sighs.

'Carla's my daughter, your sister... I need to make up for all those years I wasn't around Aidan if Michelle says she needs me I'm going to be on the next flight I can get.' Johnny replies and Aidan nods his head.

'Okay. I can deal with the factory. I've got Eva there anyway. She knows pretty much everything.' He says.

* * *

'Hey... What are you doing here? It's late.' He says smiling slightly as he opens his front door coming face to face with his boss.

'I just needed out the house... To talk to someone who isn't on Nick's side.' She admits and he nods his head.

'Come on in.' He replies. They make their way into his flat and she puts the brakes on Penelope's pram.

'Come here.' He says wrapping his arms around her tightly.

'I'm just sick of everyone telling me that Nick was just hurting and that he's realised what he was missing. It wasn't his fault that he didn't listen to my messages. I know that I hurt him and I will forever regret that.' She replies.

'Look, coming from someone who has never met Nick I think he probably does regret letting you go. I mean anyone would regret letting you go. I think he's Penelope's dad and that means he is going to always be in your life regardless of whether you're together or not. But I do think that you still love him and I think given time the three of you could make a very happy little family.' He says and she sighs.

'What should I do, Alex?' She asks.

'I think you need to talk to him, Carla... Properly sit down and talk to him without either of you shouting at each other... Maybe you aren't meant to be in a relationship but Penelope deserves to have her dad in her life.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I think you might be right.' She admits.


	7. seven

'Do you really think now is a good time to be getting close to some other guy?' Michelle asks watching Carla lift Penelope into her arms.

'One, I'm not getting close to Alex. He's been a friend these past few months when I've had no one else. Two, now? What eight months after my marriage. Let's not pretend Nick didn't jump into bed with Leanne because I know he did... I might be in Devon but I'm not completely cut off.' Carla replies resting the little girl against her shoulder.

'Look Chelle, I don't want to fall out with you so can we just not talk about Nick because we are never going to agree on anything.' Carla says.

'Okay.' Michelle replies and Carla glances down at her phone as it vibrates. A small smile appears on her face as she reads her unread texts.

 **From Alex (10:02am) :**

 _Hope everything is okay this morning. I really don't think Michelle realises she's hurting you by what she's saying. Why don't you two come to the restaurant for lunch? I'm sure the chef would cook some of that delicious pasta you like x_

 **To Alex (10:05am) :**

 _She's acting like he's a saint and I don't know how much more I can take. I think that sounds perfect though. What time would you like us in at? xx_

 **From Alex (10:08am) :**

 _Just breathe and try not talk to her about him. You two clearly have different opinions on the matter. Anytime after 12 x_

 **To Alex (10:11am) :**

 _Okay. It'll probably be around one is that okay? xx_

 **From Alex (10:14am) :**

 _That's fine. See you at one x_

'Why don't we go to the restaurant for lunch?' Carla suggests and Michelle nods her head.

'Yeah. Sounds good... How's the restaurant doing?' Michelle asks.

'Really good. It's been so busy lately.' Carla replies smiling.

'That's good.' Michelle says and Carla glances at Penelope.

'I'm gonna go get this little one dressed, aren't I?' Carla says smiling. She turns and begins to make her way upstairs.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Chelle, can you get that?' Carla shouts from upstairs. Michelle smiles slightly and makes her way over to the front door.

'Thank god you're here...' She says.

'No where else I'd rather be. Where's my daughter?' Johnny asks smiling.

'Upstairs. She's not in the best mood this morning.' Michelle replies sighing.

'I'll go up and see her.' Johnny says dropping his bag by the door. He makes her way upstairs and gently knocks on the bedroom door.

'Carla...' He says softly.

'Dad?' She mumbles slightly. He opens the door and she instantly makes her way over to him.

'What are you doing here?' She asks hugging him tightly.

'I wanted to meet my granddaughter and to see you.' He replies glancing over at her shoulder at Penelope who is lying on the bed in her nappy.

'I'm so glad you're here.' She almost whispers and he kisses her cheek.

* * *

'Hey... I've reserved a table over here for you.' Alex says smiling as Carla makes her way into the restaurant followed by Michelle and Johnny. He's cleared a little table near the back with enough privacy from the rest of the guests and room for the pram.

'Thanks, Alex...' Carla replies smiling as she hugs him.

'You've already met Michelle but this is my dad. Dad, this is Alex.' Carla explains.

'Nice to meet you, Mr Connor.' Alex replies shaking Johnny's hand as Carla gets the pram settled in beside her seat.

'How's things?' Alex asks quietly as Michelle and Johnny make their way round to their seats at the other side of the table.

'Okay. I mean I don't know.' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Thank you for this though... It's really good to just get out the house and not be staring at the same four walls.' She says, her hand resting on his arm as she smiles at him.

'No problem... We're fully booked for the month here.' He says.

'Really? That's amazing.' She replies.

'Sit down. I'll get someone to come get your drink order and I'll get your lunch.' He says smiling.

'Thanks, Alex.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'This place is lovely, Carla...' Johnny says and Carla smiles.

'Thanks. Food is to die for isn't it?' She asks and Johnny nods his head.

'Yeah it's really good. How's the little one?' He asks and Carla peeks in the pram.

'Sleeping.' She replies and he smiles.

'Motherhood suits you Carla... You've got this glow about you.' He says and she laughs.

'I've not. That's just a truck load of makeup.' She replies.

* * *

'That you off?' Alex asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah... Home for a nap I think, I'm exhausted.' She says smiling.

'Sounds good.' He replies and she hugs him.

'Thanks for today, Alex. I think having the time with Chelle and my dad without talking about Nick has really helped.' She says.

'Anytime. If you need anything and I mean anything Carla you've got my number and you know where I live.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Thank you.' She says quietly.

* * *

'What are you doing Nick?' Leanne asks as Nick throws some clothes into a suitcase.

'I'm going back to Devon. I know Michelle says to give her space but I cant. I've already missed out on so much of that little girl's life.' Nick replies and Leanne sighs.

'Do you think that's a good idea?' Leanne asks.

'I don't know but I'm sick of waiting for her to decide what she wants. I want to be in my daughter's life regardless of whether Carla wants that or not.' Nick replies.

'Don't do anything rash, Nick. You need to remember that she did give you chances while she was pregnant to be involved.' Leanne says and he sighs.

'You don't think I should go down do you?' He asks.

'I think you should text her and ask if you can come see the baby. Don't put pressure on her, she's not long gave birth and you need to remember that.' She replies.


	8. eight

'We've been worried sick about you.' Johnny says as Carla makes her way through the front door carrying Penelope's carseat.

'Me, why?' She asks. She places the bags she's carrying down on the floor before carrying the carseat over to the sofa.

'We woke up and both you and the baby had gone.' Michelle says causing Carla to laugh.

'What did you think I had done? A runner from my own home. You two are crazy. I went to get nappies, is that allowed?' She replies sighing.

'You just didn't leave a note or anything...' Johnny says.

'I'm a grown woman. I shouldn't have to leave a note every time I leave the house, my house.' Carla replies unstrapping Penelope and lifting her into her arms.

'I know. I'm sorry, we were worried.' Johnny says.

'I've been down here on my own for the last eight months. I'm pretty sure I'm capable of looking after myself.' Carla replies kissing the top of Penelope's head.

'Have you spoke to Nick yet?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'If he wants to be involved in Penelope's life he can text me.' She replies.

'Now you're just being childish, Carla. He tried, he came down here and he tried to make things up to you.' Michelle says.

'No, he came down here to try get me back. Something which I'm not interested in.' Carla replies.

'Who are you kidding, Carla? You're so clearly still in love with him.' Michelle says.

'Or maybe I'm in love with someone else? I love Nick, of course I do he's the father of Penelope but that ship has sailed.' Carla replies.

'Who, Alex? Jumping into bed with the chef again, how classy.' Michelle says.

'He's the only person who's been here for me, Chelle. Throughout the whole pregnancy he was the only person there because clearly no one else cared enough. You are supposed to be my best friend and where have you been? Where were you when I was praying that my little girl would cling on to life. Where were you when she was in an incubator being tub fed because her little body couldn't cope. Where were you when I needed you?' Carla asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'And where were you when I needed you Carla? When everything with Steve was falling apart? When he got Leanne pregnant?' Michelle asks.

'I was here, praying the bleeding would stop and I wouldn't lose another baby. I let you use my flat and you know I would've come up if the doctors would let me.' Carla replies.

'Look, I think we're all feeling a little bit emotional today.' Johnny says.

'I'm not doing this. Feel free to do what you want for lunch. I'll see you later.' Carla replies standing up. She quickly leaves the house with Penelope and Johnny glances at Michelle.

'Was there any need for that?' He asks sighing.

* * *

'Pineapple juice.' Alex says placing a glass down in front of Carla.

'Thanks...' She replies quietly. She's sitting in the office of the restaurant, Penelope fast asleep in her pram in the corner of the room.

'Come on then, lovely... What's the matter?' He asks.

'Nothing. Just a stupid argument with Chelle.' She replies.

'I thought you two were close... All you seem to do is argue.' He says.

'We are... We were. I don't know what's happened. We just seem to have drifted since I moved down here.' She admits.

'Well maybe you need to take some time out and just spend it with her. Just the two of you.' He says.

'I have Penelope. What am I supposed to do with her?' She asks.

'Leave her with your dad.' He replies.

'I'm not sure I'm ready to leave her.' She admits.

'Then don't. I'm not saying go out. Set up your table in the garden, have some dinner and leave Penelope in the house with your dad.' He says.

'I don't know... I just- I just feel like I don't know her anymore, like she's changed.' She replies.

'We'll get to know her again. If you two were as close as you said you were then surely your friendship is something worth saving?' He says and she sighs.

'You should get back to work.' She says and he nods his head.

'As long as you're okay.' He replies and she smiles.

'I'm fine.' She says. She watches him leave the office before glancing down at her phone. Picking it up she sighs and begins to compose a new text.

 **To Nick (11:05am) :**

 _When you're back in Devon you are more than welcome to come meet Penelope. I'm sure she'd love to meet her dad._

 **From Nick (11:08am) :**

 _I'd love that. I can come back down this weekend if that's okay?_

 **To Nick (11:12am) :**

 _That's fine. You know where we are._

* * *

'I hate her for leaving. I've never felt so alone. Sure I've had Maria but she's not Carla.' Michelle admits causing Johnny to sigh.

'You know leaving wasn't easy for her, uprooting her whole life and moving to a place where she doesn't know anyone. She's probably felt just as alone as you have at times.' He says reaching for Michelle's hand.

'I'm pregnant...' She whispers.

'W-What?' He asks and tears stream down her cheeks.

'Eight weeks... I can't have Steve's baby when Leanne's practically about to pop.' She replies.

'So what are you going to do?' He asks.

'I don't know. I wanted to speak to Carla about it but I just don't feel like I can.' She replies.

'Oh Michelle...' Johnny says.

'I miss her.' Michelle whispers.

'Well tell her. I think Carla needs you a lot more than she lets on and I think the last couple of weeks have been hard and she wants someone to take her anger out on.' He says.

'Do you really think she's in love with Alex?' She asks.

'I don't know. I think she seemed very comfortable around him yesterday but she has every right to move on Michelle. Nick can't just expect her to run into his arms now he's decided he can forgive her.' He replies.

'You know you can talk to me anytime you want.' He says and she nods her head.

'Thank you.' She replies quietly.


	9. nine

'Can we talk?' Carla asks peeking her head around the spare bedroom door where Michelle is lounging on the bed.

'Sure.' Michelle replies quietly. Quietly Carla makes her way into the room and sits down on the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you, Chelle.' Carla says and Michelle sighs.

'I shouldn't have snapped at you either. I know you've been through a hard time and you couldn't have come up to Weatherfield... I guess I just miss you and blaming you for not being there easier than admitting that.' Michelle replies.

'I wish I could've been there, Chelle. I hate the thought that you've gone through all that on your own.' Carla says and tears fill Michelle's eyes.

'I'm pregnant, Car...' She whispers.

'Oh... Oh my god, Chelle. Since when?' Carla asks instantly moving so she's sitting cross legged in front of her best friend.

'I found out two weeks ago, I had a private scan just before I came here. I'm eight weeks, nearly nine. I was going to tell you the other day but things have just been so strange.' Michelle replies and Carla nods her head.

'I don't mean to be a bitch, Chelle. I just get so annoyed when people keep going on about Nick. I know Penelope deserves him in her life and I know that he is always going to be around but I just needed some time. Yes, he's got the right to meet his daughter but I just wanted some time to bond with her myself before I brought anyone else in. Does that make sense?' Carla asks.

'Yeah, perfect sense. I'm sorry I tried to push you and I'm sorry for what I said about Alex.' Michelle replies causing Carla to smile.

'I'm not in love with him. I said that to wind you up. Don't get me wrong he's so attractive and I think I do have some sort of feelings for him but nothing I would ever pursue.' Carla admits shrugging her shoulders.

'Really? Why wouldn't you pursue it? If you have feelings and he had feelings what would stop you?' Michelle asks.

'I've lost so many people, Chelle. Alex is a great friend, he's the one guy I don't want to lost. I lost Nick and I lost Peter because things went wrong, I can't lose Alex... Not now.' Carla replies.

'How did you two meet?' Michelle asks.

'The restaurant. I hired him and we weren't close, not for a while anyway. I found out I was pregnant and things started to go wrong so I took a lot of time away from the office. He brought me meals when I was on bedrest and used to tidy the house... He lost his little girl, Hannah, when she was only a few hours old around six months ago. That's around the time we actually grew closer.' Carla explains.

'Anyway, enough about me... What about you? What are you and Steve planning to do about the baby?' Carla asks and Michelle sighs.

'I've not told Steve yet. He's got so much going on with Leanne and that baby. How can I possibly dump this on him as well?' Michelle replies.

'It's not your fault he got you both pregnant. Do you want this baby?' Carla asks and Michelle shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know.' Michelle admits.

'You need to do what's in your heart, Chelle. Don't let Steve make this decision for you because you'll regret it if you do something you don't want.' Carla says placing her hand on Michelle's knee.

'I don't know what I want, Carla. I'd love another baby but is it fair to bring another baby into this messed up situation I call life.' Michelle replies.

'Think it through. You've still got time and I'm always here to listen.' Carla says and Michelle smiles.

'Thanks, Car...' Michelle replies quietly.

* * *

'You two okay now?' Johnny asks as he makes his way into the bedroom with Penelope in his arms.

'Yeah. I think we've both been feeling a little bit emotional and a little bit pushed out.' Carla admits causing him to smile.

'Good because this little lady wants her mummy I think.' He says handing Penelope to her.

'Oh sweetie...' Carla whispers smiling as she cradles the newborn against her chest.

'Where did you go? After you left here I mean?' Johnny asks sitting at the bottom of the bed.

'The restaurant. I sat in the office doing some work and Alex made me lunch.' Carla replies.

'He seems like a nice guy.' Johnny says and Carla smiles.

'He is... I texted Nick. Told him he's welcome to come meet Penelope when he's next down in Devon.' Carla replies.

'Really? That's good.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'I do want him in her life. I just don't really want him in mine at the moment but I know that isn't really an option.' Carla replies patting the little girl's back.

'I think that's very sensible. What are you wanting to do for dinner?' Johnny asks as Carla glances down at Penelope.

'Why don't we have a barbecue? I'll invite Alex and you can both get to know him better?' Carla suggests and both Michelle and Johnny nod their heads.

'Sounds perfect.' They reply. Smiling Carla glances down at her phone and begins to text Alex.

 **To Alex (3:01pm) :**

 _What you up to tonight?xx_

 **From Alex (3:04pm) :**

 _Not much. Microwave meal for one and a boxset I think x_

 **To Alex (3:09pm) :**

 _Well how do you fancy a barbecue at mine? Me, you, dad and Chelle?xx_

 **From Alex (3:12pm) :**

 _Are you sure you don't want some time on your own with your family? x_

 **To Alex (3:15pm) :**

 _They want to meet you properly. You don't have to come if you don't want to, we can do it another time xx_

 **From Alex (3:19pm) :**

 _I'd love to come. What time would you like me there and would you like me to bring anything? x_

 **To Alex (3:23pm) :**

 _Just yourself and around half 5 maybe?xx_

 **From Alex (3:26pm) :**

 _I'll be there x_

* * *

'Hey, thanks for coming.' Carla says smiling at Alex as she let's him through the front door.

'Thanks for inviting me... I brought wine and then realised you can't drink so I got flowers as well.' He replies holding up a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers.

'You shouldn't have but thank you.' She says. She leads him through to the living room where Michelle and Johnny are both sitting.

'You've all met.' Carla says smiling as she makes her way over to the Moses basket where Penelope is beginning to whimper.

'What's the matter, little lady? Are you wanting to say hello to Uncle Alex?' Carla asks lifting the newborn into her arms.

'Hello, gorgeous girl...' Alex says smiling as he gently touches the little girl's cheek. Michelle glances at Johnny who smiles before glancing over at his daughter.

'That's the happiest I've seen her since I got here.' He whispers and Michelle nods her head.

'Maybe they're meant for each other?' She replies and he sighs.

'Maybe they are.' He says.


	10. ten

'Nick, if Carla really wanted you to know about the baby as much as she says she did why didn't she get Michelle to tell you?' Leanne asks and Nick sighs.

'I think Michelle tried. Numerous times she tried to tell me something about Carla and I told her I didn't want to know. In fact I think they all tried to tell me at some point and I was just too stubborn to back down... I totally understand why Carla's angry and I think she's got every right to be. From what I've heard the pregnant wasn't the easiest and neither was the birth.' Nick replies.

'But they could've tried harder.' She says and he shrugs his shoulders.

'I'm not really sure I would've cared. I could sit here and say if I knew I would've been on the next flight down but I've thought about it and I don't know if I would. That place I was in was dark, Leanne. So dark that I'm not sure I would've even believed that she was pregnant let alone cared.' He admits.

'So what now?' Leanne asks as her hand grazes over her bump.

'I try to make up for the time I've missed and I try to prove to Carla that I do want to be there.' He replies.

'Do you still want to get back with her?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I'd love nothing more but I'm not sure it's what she wants.' He replies.

* * *

'So you spoke to Michelle then?' Alex says as Carla rests her head on his shoulder.

'Yeah. I think we were both just feeling quite angry at the other for not being there when we should.' Carla admits.

'I'm glad.' He says and she smiles.

'You working tomorrow?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah, 1 to 7.' He replies and she smiles.

'I'm so glad I hired you.' She says and he laughs.

'I'm glad you hired me as well... What's your plans tomorrow?' He asks.

'I think I'm going to go into town to that big Mothercare that's just opened up.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Sounds good.' He says.

'Nick texted me, he's getting a flight down tomorrow.' She says quietly as his thumb gently rubs circles on her hip.

'Really? He coming to see P?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'm dreading it.' She admits.

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' He replies as she rests her hand on Penelope's back as she sleeps peacefully on Alex's chest.

'My dad told me he thinks you're a lovely young lad.' She says laughing slightly.

'Really? Always helps to impress the father, doesn't it?' He replies as she yawns.

'You tired? I should go and let you get some sleep.' He says.

'No, stay? It's getting late and you shouldn't be driving in the dark.' She says and he smiles slightly.

'Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Driving in the dark is dangerous.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Nick... Minor problem.' Leanne says waddling out of the bathroom and into the living room where Nick is packing his case.

'What?' He asks folding a tshirt.

'My waters just broke.' She replies quietly.

'W-What? Are you kidding?' He asks.

'N-No. Nick, I don't know what to do?' She replies clutching her stomach.

'Umm... Hospital?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'Not until the contractions are four minutes apart.' She replies quietly.

'Okay. So what now? Should I phone Steve? Do you want me to walk you home?' He asks.

'N-No... Can I stay here just now. Just until I have to go to the hospital.' She says and he smiles.

'Of course you can. Why don't I get you some clean joggers and you can get comfy on the sofa.' He replies and she nods her head.

'That would be great, Nick.' She says. He smiles and makes his way to the bedroom leaving a pile of unfolded washing on the floorbeside his suitcase.

* * *

'Shhh...' Carla whispers as she gently bounces Penelope in her arms.

'Everything okay?' Alex asks sleepily as he runs his hand over his face.

'Yeah, fine. She's just being a bit fussy. I'm going to take her downstairs.' Carla replies quietly.

'You don't have to. Do you want me to take her for a bit so you can get some slee?' He asks.

'No, it's okay. She seems to be settling down now I think.' She replies as Penelope's cries turn to soft whimpers. Climbing back into bed Carla smiles as Alex rolls on his side to face her.

'You're a great mum.' He says as she yawns.

'Mmm, thanks.' She replies quietly. She lets Penelope lie on her chest, her eyes fluttering until they finally close.

'I don't want to lie her down and have her start screaming again.' Carla admits and Alex smiles.

'Why don't you just lie her in the co-sleeper with your hand next to her and then she'll still be able to smell you so might actually sleep for a while?' He suggests.

'That sounds quite wise.' She says. She carefully lies the newborn in the co-sleeper and follows Alex's advice of placing her hand next to her.

'It's worked.' She whispers smiling as she turns to face Alex.

'Mmm... I thought it would.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'We need to go get your hospital bag before we head to the hospital.' Nick says helping Leanne off the sofa.

'Ugh... I don't think I can walk, Nick.' She admits groaning.

'You need to, Leanne.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I-I can't... It's too late, Nick. You need to phone Steve and I think maybe the hospital.' Leanne replies groaning.

* * *

'Morning.' Carla says smiling slightly as Alex walks into the kitchen.

'Morning... How long have you been awake?' He asks as she cradles Penelope against her shoulder.

'Oh I don't know... Half six or something I think.' She replies.

'You look exhausted, Carla. Why don't you go for a lie down and I'll watch Penelope?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'I'm okay.' She replies smiling.

'Can I make you breakfast then?' He asks.

'Okay then...' She replies.

* * *

'Please don't leave me?' Leanne asks, tears filling her eyes as she grips Nick's hand and another contraction tears through her abdomen. He glances at his half packed suitcase before sighing.

'Hey, look at me... I'm not going anywhere.' He says squeezing her hand.


	11. eleven

'Mummy spent far too much money again, didn't she?' Carla says smiling as she carries Penelope's carseat through the front door.

'Need a hand?' Johnny asks making his way over to her. He takes the bags out of her hands and carries them over to the coffee table.

'What've you been buying?' Michelle asks smiling as she makes her way out of the kitchen.

'Just some bits for Penelope.' Carla replies glancing at the clock.

'Nick should be getting here soon.' Carla adds sighing.

'You worried?' Michelle asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know. Of course I want him to have a bond with Penelope but things are going so well for once in my life and I don't want to fuck things up.' She replies quietly.

'Alex stayed last night didn't he?' Michelle asks as Carla lifts Penelope out of her carseat.

'Yeah. Nothing happened between us but he stayed and it was really nice actually.' Carla replies.

'I know you said that you'd never go there but we seen you two last night, Carla. I don't think either of us have seen you that happy in months.' Johnny says causing Carla to sigh.

'There's just something about Alex that makes me feel so safe when he's around and I don't know what it is.' Carla admits cradling Penelope against her shoulder.

'He seems to really care about you Carla and Penelope... Maybe giving things a go wouldn't be a bad thing.' Johnny says.

'I don't want to lose him.' Carla almost whispers.

* * *

'Welcome to the world, handsome...' Nick says smiling as he cradles Leanne's little boy in his arms.

'Thanks for being here, Nick...' Leanne says sleepily as she lies in the hospital bed.

'Steve should be here soon... Have you guys decided on a name?' Nick asks carrying the little boy and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'Toby.' Leanne replies and Nick smiles.

'Well welcome to the world, Toby. You're one very lucky little boy to have a mummy like you have.' He says and Leanne smiles slightly.

'I don't know what I would've done without you.' She whispers.

'I think this little guy might be hungry.' He says smiling down at Toby.

'Come to mummy.' Leanne says softly.

* * *

'He should've been here over an hour ago... I've tried phoning him numerous times and he's not answering.' Carla says as Johnny cradles Penelope against his shoulder.

'Maybe he's just running late.' Michelle replies placing her hand on Carla's knee.

'Or maybe he's not coming?' Carla says standing up.

'Surely he wouldn't just not turn up.' Michelle replies and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I can deal with people letting me down, I've gone my whole life being let down but no one and I mean no one is going to let my daughter down... If he doesn't turn up I'm done. I gave him a chance.' Carla says taking Penelope from Johnny. Leaning down she softly kisses the little girl's head before sighing.

'No one is ever going to let you down, little lady... I won't let them.' She whispers. Turning she makes her way upstairs as Michelle glances at Johnny.

'Surely he wouldn't just not turn up?' He asks.

I wouldn't think so... He seemed like he really wanted to be involved in their lives.' She replies.

'Then why isn't he here? Why hasn't he phoned or texted her to let her know he's going to be late?' He asks.

* * *

 _'Hey...'_ Alex says and Carla smiles slightly at the sound of his voice.

'Hi, are you free to talk?' Carla asks.

 _'Of course. Everything okay?'_ He asks causing her to sigh.

'Nick hasn't turned up. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago... I'm so angry.' Carla admits.

 _'Maybe something has happened. Have you tried phoning him?'_ He asks.

'Numerous times. He's not answering. Why would be act like he wants to be involved and then just not turn up? He can't just let Penelope down like this.' She replies.

 _'Babe, don't get yourself worked up. If he's not man enough to step up and actually keep to his word then it's him that's losing out, isn't it? Penelope has the most wonderful mother and you have amazing family supporting you, she's not going to miss out.'_ He says.

'Are you still at work?' She asks.

 _'No, I finished early.'_ He replies.

'Can we go for a coffee or something? I just really need out of this house?' She asks.

 _'Of course. I just need to get changed so why don't you meet me at my place?'_ He suggests.

'Okay. I'll be fifteen minutes or so.' She says.

 _'That's fine. If you want to just bring little P in her pram we can walk to the cafe?'_ He suggests.

'Okay... See you soon.' She says smiling. She hangs up her phone and places it in her bag before glancing down at Penelope lying on the bed.

'Let's get you changed and then we'll go for a walk.' She says.

* * *

'Hey... Come here.' Alex says softly wrapping his arms around Carla. She sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder and a tear falls down her cheek.

'I spent my whole childhood being let down by my parents... I didn't even know Johnny was my dad until just over a year ago. I don't want Penelope growing up feeling that way.' Carla says.

'She's never going to feel let down by you, Carla. You're a fantastic mum and Penelope is lucky to have you. Nick is a fool for not turning up today.' He replies.

'The good thing is she's too young to understand so she won't even realise what's happened.' He adds.

'I know... I just can't deal with the fact that he's bugged me ever since he came down here and I give him a chance and he doesn't even turn up.' She says.

'At least you can tell Penelope you tried. You gave him that chance and he blew it, not you.' He replies.

* * *

Aren't you just perfect...' Nick whispers smiling down at Toby as he sits in the hospital chair with the newborn in his arms. Steve is away getting coffee and Leanne is fast asleep in the bed.

'You can get off now if you want?' Leanne says sleepily.

'No, it's okay. You go back to sleep, Leanne.' Nick replies.


	12. twelve

'Leanne gave birth to a little boy this afternoon.' Michelle says sitting down next to Johnny.

'Really? Have they settled on a name?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Toby... Nick was by her side the entire time.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Oh...' He mumbles and she nods her head.

'Blew out meeting his own daughter to be by his ex-wife's side... You know part of me wishes I had never told him Carla was here. She was doing so well on her own and he's just came along and fucked it all up.' She says.

'I think you done the right thing, Michelle. At least this way when Penelope's all grown up Carla can say she tried and she gave Nick a chance... Anyway, how are you feeling? Must be a lot for you to deal with?' He asks and she sighs.

'It's shit. It's such a shitty situation to be in and I don't want to be in it. I love Amy to bits, she's amazing but Steve had her before we even got together and this is just weird... I don't want to hate the baby because it's not its fault but I just don't know what to do.' She admits, tears filling her eyes.

'Oh, Michelle... I think it's totally understandable how you're feeling. This isn't an easy situation and it certainly isn't a situation I think anyone would choose to be in.' He says.

'I feel like I should go back to Weatherfield.' She admits.

'Do you want to?' He asks.

'No.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Do you want an ice cream?' Alex asks smiling as they sit on a large blanket on the sand.

'Mmm... Ice cream sounds good.' Carla replies glancing at him as Penelope lies on the blanket in between her legs.

'My purse is in the baby bag.' She adds and he shakes his head.

'Keep your money, I'm paying.' He says smiling. He makes his way off towards the little ice cream shop as Carla leans forward and kisses Penelope's head.

'I'm sorry your daddy didn't come see you today. I really wanted you to have a relationship with him but I don't know what to do anymore, Penelope. How can you make a bond with him if he can't even be bothered to turn up.' She says quietly as she stares down at her daughter. She doesn't want Penelope growing up without a dad like she did but she also doesn't want Penelope to be constantly let down like she was.

'Here you go...' Alex says as he sits back down next to her a couple of minutes later.

'Thank you.' She replies taking the cone from him.

'You okay?' He asks and she sighs.

'I don't know... What if I've been sitting here calling him every name under the sun and something has happened to him? He might've took ill or been in an accident and that's why he's not here or answering his phone.' She replies.

'I'm sure you would've heard if something had happened.' He says and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't think his family would tell me anything.' She admits.

* * *

It's a little after 4pm when Carla makes her way through the front door, Alex following closely behind her. She giggles slightly and neither Michelle or Johnny fail to notice the way Alex's hand brushes against her hip.

'Hey...' Carla says smiling.

'Hi, good day?' Michelle asks watching her best friend lean into the pram and lift Penelope into her arms.

'Mm... We went to the beach, didn't we Penelope?' Carla replies as Alex stands behind her smiling down at Penelope over her shoulder.

'I've got something to tell you and you're probably not going to like it.' Michelle says and Carla glances at Alex.

'What?' She asks.

'Nick didn't turn up because Leanne went into labour and he was with her.' Michelle replies.

'What do you mean he was with her? Where was Steve?' Carla asks feeling Alex's arm wrap gently around her waist.

'Well once they got to the hospital Steve was also there but Leanne wanted Nick to stay.' Michelle explains.

'He picked his ex-wife over his daughter?' Carla says glancing down at Penelope.

'Seems that way.' Michelle replies and Carla sighs. She pulls her phone out her pocket and holds it out to Michelle.

'Do me a favour, if he phones tell him he can go fuck himself... I gave him a chance and he blew it. Clearly Penelope isn't a priority in his life.' She says passing her the phone before quickly making her way upstairs.

'Has she been okay today?' Johnny asks as Alex grabs the changing bag of the pram.

'Umm... I suppose that depends on how you define okay. At first she was so angry but as time went on she became quite worried. Worried that something had happened to him on the way down here, that he'd been injured or something.' Alex replies.

'I can't believe he's done this.' Michelle mumbles and Alex glances at the stairs.

'I'm just going to make sure she's okay.' He says and they nod their heads.

* * *

'Hey... Can I come in?' Alex asks peeking his head around the bedroom door. He sees Carla sitting cross legged on the bed with Penelope lying in front of her.

'Of course.' She replies quietly. He makes his way over to the bed and sits on the edge as she stares down at her daughter.

'I can't believe he picked her over his daughter.' She says and he places his hand on her knee.

'I always thought Nick seemed like a decent guy from what I've heard but if he really chose someone else over his daughter then he doesn't deserve her. Penelope doesn't need him in his life and you, you deserve better than that. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I don't know why anyone would ever let you go.' He says and she places her hand on top of his.

'I don't want to lose you.' She almost whispers and he shakes his head.

'You never will.' He replies.

* * *

A few hours later Michelle makes her way into the bedroom. She smiles slightly as she sees Carla, Alex and Penelope all fast asleep on the bed; Carla is curled up against Alex's side while the baby sleeps on his chest. Quietly she drapes the covers over them and turns off the light before leaving and closing the door behind her.


	13. thirteen

'It's Nick...' Michelle says as Carla's phone rings. Taking a deep breath Carla leans across the table and grabs her phone before holding it to her ear.

'Hello.' She says glancing down at Penelope curled up in her arms.

 _'Carla, I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but please don't hang up.'_ Nick says and she sighs.

'You're right. At this moment in time I'd be quite happy if I never heard from you again but you have five minutes to change my mind.' Carla replies.

 _'I'm so sorry about yesterday. I know I let you down and I know you probably think I'm a right idiot but I really want to make things up to you.'_ He says and she rolls her eyes.

'You didn't let me down, I couldn't care less if I see you. You let Penelope down, your daughter. I don't think you're an idiot, I think you're a right dick who probably doesn't deserve a daughter as beautiful as my Penelope but hey, you're her dad.' She replies.

 _'I'm so sorry... I really want to come meet her and if you give me another chance I can be down there on Wednesday.'_ He says and she glances at Alex.

'One more chance, Nick. You blow it and I swear to god I will never let you near my baby girl.' She replies.

 _'Thank you. Thank you so much, Carla. I swear I won't let you down.'_ He says.

'I told you, it's not me you're letting down. It's Penelope. If you're not here on Wednesday I will register Penelope on my own.' She replies.

* * *

'I need to go to work, babe.' Alex says and Carla smiles.

'Okay. Thank you for staying last night.' She replies quietly as she gets up off the sofa with Penelope cradled against her shoulder.

'No problem. You'll phone me if you need anything, yeah?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course. I'll see you later.' She replies leaning up and kissing his cheek.

'See ya... Bye little P.' He says kissing the top of Penelope's head. Carla watches as he grabs his jacket and makes his way out the front door, closing it behind him.

'You two seem very close today.' Michelle says as Carla sits back down. She smiles slightly and lies Penelope down on her legs.

'I really like him, Chelle...' Carla admits causing her best friend to smile.

'I know you do. What happened with his ex? The one he had a kid with?' Michelle asks.

'They split not long before she gave birth... She left him for his best mate and after they lost Hannah she moved up to Scotland to be nearer her parents.' Carla explains.

'Ah I see. What made you give Nick another chance?' Michelle asks.

'It was something Alex said this morning when we first woke up. Penelope was lying in the middle of us and he said something about how he hated the fact that Nick had let us down but that I should give him another chance because he would do anything to see his baby girl again...' Carla replies and Michelle nods her head.

'I think Alex sounds very sensible.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'So do I... I didn't ask you yesterday, how are you feeling?' Carla asks.

'Tired. Like my jeans are going to burst any second now.' Michelle admits smiling and for the first time Carla notices the tiny little bump beginning to form.

'Why don't we go do some shopping? God I could do with treating myself to some new clothes and I need some bits to start decorating Penelope's room.' Carla says and Michelle smiles.

'That sounds like a great idea, Car.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'What do you want to do with her room?' Michelle asks as they make their way into Mothercare.

'I don't really know. They have a little collection in here that I really like, I think it's called my little garden or in the garden... Something like that.' Carla replies smiling as Michelle grabs a basket.

'Okay. Is there anything else you need from here?' Michelle asks making her way towards the nursery section.

'I want to grab another bedding set for the snuzpod. You should pick up some of those bump bands for while you're growing but not quite ready for maternity clothes.' Carla replies and Michelle smiles.

'I think I will. You're going to need to help me with all this, Car. We didn't have all these fancy things out when I was pregnant with our Ryan.' Michelle says.

'Don't worry, you're going to be just fine.' Carla replies.

* * *

'So did she understand?' David asks and Nick sighs.

'I don't know if I'd call it understanding. She gave me one last chance and if I'm not down there on Wednesday then she's registering the birth without me.' Nick replies.

'Mate, you really need to stop fucking up. On Wednesday set a reminder on your phone so you actually remember.' David says lifting Lily onto his hip.

'I didn't forget, David. If I had left when Steve turned up I would've made the flight, I know I would've but when it came down to it I didn't want to leave Leanne and she didn't want me to leave.' Nick replies causing his younger brother to sigh.

'Whatever you do, do not tell Carla that. She might slap you and rightly so. Look, you're a dad now. You need to think about everything you normally do and change that. From now on your world needs to revolve around that little girl because she needs you and she needs to come first.' David says and Nick nods his head.

'I know. It's just a lot to get used to, isn't it? Especially when I didn't even have the whole nine months to prepare...' Nick replies.

'And who's fault was that? Can you do me a favour and take Lily and pick up Max for me?' David asks and Nick nods his head.

'Come on, Lils. Let's go get your big brother.' Nick replies smiling as he takes his niece from David.


	14. fourteen

'You're daddy's coming to see you today...' Carla says smiling down at Penelope as she lies on the changing table.

'How are you feeling about today?' Michelle asks as she leans against the doorframe.

'Scared... What if see him and all those feelings come rushing back, Chelle. I don't want to be that mess I was eight months ago.' Carla admits and Michelle sighs.

'I thought you liked Alex?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head.

'I do. I do but Alex isn't Nick, is he? He's not the man I married, the man I pictured myself growing old with.' Carla replies.

'Do you think you've maybe been confusing the feeling you have for Alex with the feelings you have for Nick? Trying to replace Nick with Alex?' Michelle asks.

'I don't know. I just know that Alex has been great these past eight months and I really don't want to lose him.' Carla replies quickly changing Penelope's nappy.

'I think you maybe need to just breathe Carla. I was thinking last night and I know Nick fucked up but I do think he cares about you and Penelope... You gave birth on your own, would you have wanted Leanne to go through that?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'I've been a bitch... I've been a bitch because I'm still so angry, so angry that I fucked our relationship by fucking the chef.' Carla admits causing Michelle to sigh.

'I think you're a bit confused, love. You're feelings for Nick and you're feelings for Alex are all getting muddled and you need to take some time out from it all. Nobody can blame you for moving on if you do decide Alex is the one you want to make things work with but if you want to try sort things out with Nick then maybe you should distance yourself from Alex a bit, not completely because he does seem like a great friend to you.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'Do you want me and Johnny to stay in while Nick is here?' Michelle asks watching Carla lift Penelope into her arms.

'No, could you go out for a bit? I think this is something I need to do on my own.' Carla replies causing Michelle to smile.

'That's fine. We'll go for a wander.' Michelle says.

* * *

It's a little after 3pm when there is a knock at the front door and Carla opens it to reveal Nick.

'Hi.' He says quietly and she smiles slightly.

'Hi, come on in.' She replies stepping out the way. He makes his way into the house and she leads his through to the living room.

'Carla, I'm so sorry about the weekend.' He says and she shakes her head.

'We all make mistakes... She's over there. I've decided on the name Penelope Michelle but you're more than welcome to add another middle name or something if you'd like.' She replies and he peeks in the Moses basket.

'Oh my god...' He whispers, tears filling his eyes as he gazes down at his daughter, the baby girl they created together.

'You can lift her up and bring her over to the sofa and I'll tell you more about her if you want?' Carla suggests and he smiles.

'I'd like that.' He replies. He carefully lifts Penelope into his arms and carries her over to the sofa where Carla is already sitting.

'The pregnancy was tough, really tough actually. At one point I was so sure I was losing her, I got put on bedrest for a couple of weeks and everything... Then she was born at 37 weeks, she wasn't breathing at all. It was so scary but they got her breathing again and she spent six days in the NICU which was horrendous, seeing her all hooked up to those machines with the constant beeping. There was this little boy in the incubator next to us, he was so cute but so tiny. I got speaking to his mum and I used to keep an eye on him which she went to the canteen and she'd keep an eye on Penelope when I went. Kyle, that was his name. He was doing so well, getting stronger by the day and then he got an infection. An infection that his tiny little body couldn't fight...' Carla says, tears filling her eyes as the memories of those first six days of her daughter's life come flooding back.

'He was only 4 days old, born the day before Penelope. Anyway, the day before we left the hospital they ruled out any severe brain damage but they can't rule out mild damage.' Carla adds and Nick gasps. He glances down at Penelope, their perfect baby girl who could have this huge problem to deal with for the rest of her life.

'I'm so sorry, Nick. I done everything I was supposed to... I tried really hard to keep her safe.' Carla says, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Hey, I'm sure none of this is your fault. She's absolutely perfect and I know regardless of what happens with her health we're both going to love her so much.' He replies placing his hand on her knee as she takes a deep breath.

'I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner and I will forever regret missing her birth and the pregnancy. I'll forever feel guilty that you had to go through this all on your own but I promise, if you let me, I'll be here every step of the way from now on.' He says and she nods her head.

'I'd really like that Nick.' She replies.

'I know you live in Weatherfield and I live down here but I really want to make this work, she needs her daddy in her life.' Carla says causing him to smile.

'I'll move down here if I have to...' He replies.

'Really?' She asks.

'Mmm... Of course I will. I don't want you to have to deal with all this on your own anymore. I'm her dad, I should take on some responsibility as well.' He replies and she instantly bursts into tears.

'I-Is that not what you want? I thought you wanted me to be in her life.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I do, I do... That's all I've wanted for the last eight months.' She admits.

* * *

'Where are you staying?' She asks watching as he leans down and kisses the top of Penelope's head.

'That little B&B down the road... Can I come back tomorrow and spend some more time with her?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course you can, Nick. You are welcome here anytime you want.' She replies and he smiles.

'Thank you.' He says quietly. He passes Penelope to Carla and smiles slightly as the little girl whimpers and curls up against her mother's chest.

'You're a natural.' He adds and Carla smiles.

'I try.' She says.

'Give yourself more credit, Carla. You're clearly a fantastic mum and I'm so grateful that you've allowed me to be part of this little girl's life.' He replies smiling.

'Thanks, Nick.' She says softly.


	15. fifteen

I'm so sorry this is so short but the next chapter should hopefully be alot longer.

* * *

'Did you have fun with daddy today?' Carla asks smiling as she glances down at Penelope who is lying on the bed in between her legs.

'It was nice wasn't it? I really don't want you growing up in a broken family, Penelope. I wanted you to have a mummy and daddy who were so sickeningly in love but I don't think it's ever going to be like that... It used to be like that. Your daddy is an amazing person and I don't want you to ever think otherwise. I messed up our relationship and I'm the reason your mummy and daddy aren't together but I don't want you to ever think that we love you any less because we don't. We both love you loads and nothing will ever change that.' She adds.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Come in...' Carla says. She glances up as the bedroom opens and Michelle makes her way into the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Hey, hey... What's going on?' Carla asks instantly moving so she's sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I'm bleeding. Quite heavily actually.' Michelle admits biting her bottom lip.

'Okay. We need to get you to a hospital then, don't we?' Carla replies standing up. She lifts Penelope into her arms and turns to face Michelle.

'It's late... I can go on my own or ask Johnny.' Michelle says quietly and Carla shakes her head.

'Don't be stupid. I'm coming with you.' Carla replies.

'I should phone Steve.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'Do it on the way.' She replies.

* * *

'Where's daddy's handsome boy!' Steve says grinning as stares down at Toby curled up in his arms.

'You're phone is ringing again.' Leanne says and he sighs.

'Just turn it off...' Steve replies.

'It might be important.' Leanne says and Steve shakes his head.

'Nothing is more important than this little guy.' He replies.

* * *

'Hi, mum.' Nick says holding the phone to his ear as he lies on the B&B bed.

 _'Nicky, love. How are things going in Devon?'_ Gail asks.

'Good, really good actually. I spent nearly the whole day with Penelope. I even got to help bath her which was both terrifying and amazing.' Nick replies.

 _'I'm so glad... What's she like?'_ She asks.

'She's amazing. Like a mini Carla.' He replies.

 _'So what's going to happen now?'_ She asks.

'I'm thinking of moving down here. I want to spend as much time with her as I can and she might have some health issues which is a really scary thought... Carla's already been through so much of this on her own and I should be here to help out as much as I can.' He replies.

 _'Y-You can't just up and leave your family for... For her who cheated on you and made you sell your business.'_ She says.

'I'm actually doing this for my daughter. I'm a grown man and I'm accepting my responsibility. I helped make her, I'm going to help look after her.' He replies and she sighs.

 _'I'm proud of you for stepping up but I don't see why you have to move to the other side of the country.'_ She says.

'Because I love Penelope and I love Carla and I am determined to make this work' He replies.

 _'So is that it? Are you never coming home?'_ She asks.

'Of course I am. I need to sort things out but it'll be in a few weeks and I am definitely moving so don't even try guilt trip me into staying mum.' He replies.


	16. sixteen

'You look exhausted.' Nick says as Carla let's him through the front door.

'Oh, thanks. Nice to see you to.' She replies smiling slightly.

'Sorry, hi... Are you okay?' He asks.

'I'm fine. Ended up at the hospital with Chelle last night so didn't get much sleep.' She replies. The two of them make their way into the living room and Carla sits down on the sofa.

'Is she okay?' He asks.

'She's fine. Thought she was losing the baby but thankfully she's not.' She replies.

'Baby.' He says.

'Shit, I shouldn't have told you that. She's not even told Steve yet. Can we pretend I didn't just say that?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Didn't hear a thing.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Penelope's over in her Moses basket.' She says.

'She sleeping?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'I'll leave her just now.' He says sitting down beside Carla.

'How's your mum?' She asks.

'She's okay. Everything with Callum's body hit her pretty hard.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I bet it did... Chelle told me about it.' She says and he nods his head.

'It was horrible.' He replies quietly.

'How's David coping? Must be hard on his own with two kids?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah, I mean it's been hard but we've all been helping out. Picking Max up from school and looking after Lily, that sort of thing.' He replies.

'Are you sure you should be moving down here then? Does he not need you?' She asks.

'No. It's been a while now and he's got mum and gran.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I need to pop out and get some more wipes and things... Will you be okay with her on your own?' She asks and he hesitates.

'Y-Yeah.' He replies and she smiles.

'You can come with me and bring her if you're not quite ready.' She says and he sighs.

'I should be able to be on my own with her. I'm her dad.' He replies quietly.

'And you will be but it's hard Nick. I was terrified of being on my own with her. So scared that I was going to fuck up or she'd take ill... It doesn't make you any less of a father. She's pretty tiny, even compared to any other newborn, and that's scary but you'll get used to it and soon you'll be so content with having her on your own.' She says and he smiles.

'We'll come with you.' He replies and she nods her head.

'Okay. I'm just going to get the pram.' She says.

* * *

'So you're umm... You know.' Nick says gesturing towards the Boots bag as they leave the shop.

'I'm what?' Carla asks.

'You know, not bottle feeding...' He replies glancing at her before quickly looking away.

'Yes, I'm breastfeeding. I have bottles and stuff in the house but I wanted to at least give breastfeeding a try, you know?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I really am sorry I've not been here.' He says.

'Don't, Nick. No more apologising okay? We've both done things that are in the wrong but this is a fresh start. Time to focus on being parents to our little girl.' She replies.

'Okay. Do you want to see if we can get an appointment at the registry office to register her?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Shall we go see if we can officially make you a person, Penelope.' She says smiling down at their baby girl fast asleep in the pram.

'I'm really glad you gave me the chance to be in her life.' He admits and she glances up at him.

'I'm really glad you took the chance.' She replies. They slowly make their way towards the registry office and Carla catches Nick glancing down at Penelope.

'You can take her out and carry her if you want?' She says.

'R-Really? Are you sure?' He asks and she smiles.

'Of course. You're her dad, Nick.' She replies. She stops walking and leans into the pram lifting Penelope into her arms.

'Just pop the bag under the pram.' She says and he does as she says before smiling as she hands Penelope to him.

'Hello, princess.' He whispers.

* * *

'Why don't we take the little fella for a walk?' Steve suggests glancing at Toby who is sleeping in his Moses basket.

'Yeah, okay. Just let me go get dressed.' Leanne replies smiling slightly.

'I'll set up the pram.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies. She makes her way into the bedroom while he gets the pram out from the cupboard and begins to set it up.

* * *

'I'm surprised they were able to fit us in.' Carla says and Nick smiles.

'Thank god for cancellations, ey?' He replies and she nods her head.

'What do you want to do now? Have you got something on tonight or?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Nope, nothing.' He replies.

'Do you want to come back to mine and spend some time one on one with Penelope?' She asks.

'I'd love to.' He replies smiling.

'I'll even make you dinner.' She says and he laughs.

'You make dinner? I want to live to see tomorrow, thanks.' He replies and she slaps his arm.

'Hey, I'll have you know I'm actually quite alright at cooking now. I make a mean stir fry.' She says.

'I'll believe that when I see it.' He replies.

* * *

'So how's things going down here? I heard you've got your own restaurant.' Nick says cradling Penelope against his shoulder as Carla begins to plate up their dinner.

'Yeah, On The Beach...' She replies and he smiles.

'Interesting name. How'd you come up with that?' He asks.

'Because it's practically on the beach.' She replies.

'Logical... Need a hand?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No, it's fine. So what have things been like in Weatherfield? What've you been up to?' She asks carrying both plates over to the dining table.

'Opened my own place as well. Tilsley's, it's in town.' He replies.

'Really? That's great. I'm so sorry about everything, Nick.' She says.

'I thought you said no more apologising.' He replies and she sighs.

'I did, didn't I?' She says as the front door clicks open.

'Dad, Chelle is that you?' Carla asks.

'Yeah, who else would it be.' Michelle replies smiling as she makes her way into the kitchen.

'I don't know... How are you feeling? There's some stir fry left if you two are hungry.' Carla says.

'Oh hi, Nick. Sorry, are we interrupting?' Johnny asks smiling as he places his hand on Carla's shoulder.

'No, we were just having dinner.' Carla replies and Nick nods his head before glancing down at Penelope in his arms.

'Penelope became an official person today, didn't she?' Carla asks smiling up at Nick.

'Yeah, she did.' He replies.

'Miss Penelope Michelle Connor Tilsley.' Carla says smiling.


	17. seventeen

**From Alex (8:23pm) :**

 _Hey, how are things going with Nick? He bonding with P? x_

 **To Alex (8:30pm) :**

 _Yeah. He's great with her. Are you still at work or are you finished?xx_

 **From Alex (8:34pm) :**

 _I'm just finished. Heading for a takeaway x_

 **To Alex (8:40pm) :**

 _Why don't you pick up your food and head to mine? I've missed you these past few days xx_

 **From Alex (8:43pm) :**

 _Are you sure? Is Nick not still there, I don't want to intrude x_

 **To Alex (8:51pm) :**

 _No. He's away home. If you don't want to come you don't have to, I just thought it would be nice to see you xx_

 **From Alex (8:56pm) :**

 _I'd love to come just didn't want to intrude. Do you want any food in or anything? x_

 **To Alex (9:00pm) :**

 _No, thanks. I've already had dinner. I'll leave the door on the latch, don't knock Penelope's sleeping xx_

* * *

'Hey, just me.' Alex says smiling as he makes his way into the house. He goes into the living room where Carla is curled up on the sofa, a deep purple throw covering the lower half of her body.

'Hey... Come on in. Everyone else is in bed. You can grab a plate out of the kitchen if you want.' She replies using her hand to gently rock Penelope's Moses basket.

'I actually just ate it on the way over here.' He says causing her to smile.

'Okay. Sit down then.' She replies. She sits up and he takes his jacket off before sitting down next to her.

'So, things with Nick?' He says and she nods her head.

'He's really good with Penelope and he wants to move down here so he can spend some more time with her...' She replies.

'That's good, isn't it? Means Penelope gets to have both parents in her life.' He says and she smiles.

'Thank you, Alex. I would never have given him a second chance if it wasn't for everything you said.' She says and he shakes his head.

'Don't be silly. You've go nothing to thank me for, you would've got there in the end.' He replies smiling.

'Wanna watch a movie?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Sure, you pick.' He replies. She puts on Pitch Perfect 2 and makes her way back to the sofa.

'Oh I've never seen this before.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Me nether... Chelle brought it down.' She replies settling down beside him. She throws the throw over their legs and smiles as the movie starts.

* * *

'Carla... You should go to bed, babe.' Alex says tapping Carla's shoulder as she lies curled up at the other end of the sofa.

'Mmm... What time is it?' Carla mumbles sleepily.

'11-ish... I'm gonna head home but you should take little P upstairs and go to bed.' He says standing up.

'You can stay if you want.' She replies and he smiles.

'I don't think that's a good idea, babe. Not tonight anyway... I'll see you later.' He says bending down and kissing the top of her head.

'Mmm kay... Night, Alex.' She almost whispers.

'Night, Carla.' He replies.

* * *

'I'm going to head back home today, Carla.' Michelle says as she sits across from her best friend at the dining table. It's a little after 8am and they've both got a cup of coffee in their hands.

'Really?' Carla asks and Michelle nods her head.

'If you're okay. I mean I'll come back down but I think I need to see Steve and tell him about the baby.' Michelle replies and Carla smile.

'I'm fine, Chelle. You need to do what you need to do but remember I'm always here.' Carla says and Michelle nods her head.

'And I'm only a phone call away if you need me or just need a talk.' Michelle replies as Johnny makes his way into the kitchen carrying Penelope.

'I've got one dressed little lady ready for cuddles from her mummy.' He says and Carla smiles.

'Hi, sweetpea.' Carla mumbles taking her daughter into her arms.

'Are you going back with her as well?' She asks glancing at Johnny who nods his head.

'Just for a week or so. Need to check on things.' He replies and she forces a smile onto her face.

'Okay... I'm just going to get dressed.' She says quietly. She stands up and quickly makes her way upstairs causing Michelle to sigh.

'I'm not sure she should be left on her own.' Michelle admits and Johnny sighs.

'Do you not think she seemed okay?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Far from it.' She replies.

* * *

'What are we going to do, Penelope? I knew Auntie Chelle and Papa would go home at some point but I thought we would have at least a few more weeks with at least papa.' Carla says as she lies Penelope down in the middle of her bed.

'I know your daddy is down here and we have Alex but it's not the same, is it?' She almost whispers.

'Carla...' Johnny says and she turns around to find him standing in the doorframe.

'I'm fine. Should you not be packing?' She asks.

'I don't have to go.' He says and she sighs.

'I know you need to go back at some point but I just...' She replies as tears fill her eyes and she glances down at the floor.

'I don't need to go home yet. I'm sure Aidan and Kate can handle the factory for however long you and Penelope need me.' He says.

'Thank you, dad.' She replies.

'Nick coming over today?' He asks and she nods her head.

'We're taking Penelope to the beach. You're more than welcome to come with us. In fact I'd really like you to come with us.' She replies and he smiles.

'I'd love to.' He says.


	18. eighteen

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Who is it?' Carla asks cradling Penelope against her shoulder as she makes her way down stairs.

'It's me.' Nick replies and she smiles slightly.

'Door's open.' She says making her way into the living room. She keeps Penelope cradled against her shoulder and drops the pile of laundry on the sofa as Nick makes his way into the house.

'Hey... Need a hand?' He asks as Penelope starts whimpering and Carla sighs. He immediately begins to gather the laundry into his arms.

'Does this need folded or ironed?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Neither. It's to go in the washing machine but she's being so fussy.' She replies and he smiles slightly.

'I'll put this in the machine and make you a coffee.' He says. He makes his way into the kitchen. He throws the laundry into the washing machine and turns the machine on. He's just about to turn the coffee machine on when Carla rushes into the room.

'Nick, something is wrong.' She says cradling Penelope against her chest.

'What do you mean?' He asks turning to face her.

'She's gone all wheezy... I don't know what to do.' She replies and he can see the tears filling her eyes.

'Okay, okay... Let me see her.' He says putting his arms out. She passes the newborn to him and he glances down at her.

'What's the matter with you princess?' He whispers gently patting the little girl's back.

'Why don't you go stick some clothes on and we'll get her checked out at the hospital?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Do you think she's okay?' She asks and he glances down at the little girl.

'She's fine.' He lies forcing a smile onto his face.

* * *

'Shh... Shh... You're okay, mummy's got you.' Carla whispers as she gently rocks the screaming little girl in her arms.

'That's her booked in. Receptionist says they'll get to her as quickly as they can.' Nick says making his way over to them.

'You should go.' Carla says quietly.

'W-What?' He asks and she sighs.

'You should go. I've been here before, Nick. I can do this on my own.' She replies.

'But you don't have to. I'm here and I want to be here, Carla. Please don't push me away now.' He says and she bites her bottom lip.

'I'm so scared, Nick.' She whispers and he sighs.

'Come here, you.' He says. He wraps his arms around her, being careful not to squash Penelope, and she lets her head rest on his shoulder.

'She's going to be fine. She's half you how can she be anything other than okay.' He says, his hand gently rubbing her back.

'Penelope Tilsley...' A nurse shouts.

* * *

'Bronchitis?' Carla says and the nurse nods her head.

'It's pretty common in children who have had breathing problems before.' The nurse replies.

'So what happens now?' Nick asks.

'We'll keep her in overnight just to make sure she's getting enough oxygen and then hopefully she can go home tomorrow. One of you is more than welcome to stay with her.' The nurse replies.

'B-But she's going to be okay?' Carla asks staring at her baby girl who looks so tiny in the huge hospital bed and the nurse nods her head.

'She'll be absolutely fine. Keeping her in overnight is just a precaution because of the issues she had when she was born... You can lift her if you want.' The nurse replies smiling. Almost instantly Carla leans into the cot and lifts her daughter into her arms.

'I'll leave you two to it... We'll get Penelope transferred upstairs as soon as we can.' The nurse adds before leaving the cubicle.

'I told you she'd be fine.' Nick says and Carla smiles slightly.

'Could you do me a favour and phone my dad? He'll be worried sick if he goes home and none of us are there.' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course I can... Where's your phone so I can get his number?' He asks and she glances down at the changing bag.

'In there somewhere.' She replies. He leans down and grabs her phone before making his way outside to phone Johnny.

'You scared mummy so much, baby girl...' Carla whispers as she sits down with Penelope cradled in her arms. Tears fill her eyes as her mind wanders back to Penelope's birth and just how scared she had been. She was all alone with no one around to help other than nurses who were practically strangers to her; it wasn't exactly how she wanted to give birth.

* * *

'Hey, I've brought you an overnight bag.' Johnny says as he makes his way into the hospital room. Penelope got transferred upstairs just over twenty minutes ago and is currently sleeping in Nick's arms as he dozes off as well.

'Hi, thank you...' She replies quietly. She takes the bag from him and places it on the floor before hugging him tightly.

'How is she?' He asks glancing at his granddaughter.

'A lot better... I'm just hoping she doesn't need to get oxygen.' She replies letting go of him.

'At least she's getting better... How are you doing?' He asks and she sighs.

'I was so scared.' She admits.

'I bet you were. Why don't you go down to the cafe and get yourself a coffee or something to eat?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'I'm okay.' She says glancing back at Nick and Penelope.

'I thought he would've ran... The moment things got hard I actually thought he would've ran.' She admits causing Johnny to sigh.

'I think you need to start giving Nick some more credit. He's going to be here and okay he hasn't always been here but he really has stepped up to the plate lately, hasn't he?' He says and she nods her head.

'He has.' She replies smiling slightly.


	19. nineteen

'How's she doing?' Nick asks smiling as the nurse makes her way into the room and glances at Carla and Penelope both fast asleep curled up in the chair.

'Good. She has had a really good night actually. She's having small but frequent feeds which is good, her oxygen levels have stayed stable so we've not had to put her on any extra oxygen. However I do think your wife needs a cuddle once they've both woke up... She seems to be finding the whole situation a bit overwhelming.' The nurse replies smiling slightly before quietly leaving the room. They never did properly get divorced, well they never actually even started the process.

Nick makes his way over to the chair and carefully drapes a blanket over them both before pulling his phone out his pocket.

 **To Leanne (9:32am) :**

 _Hey. Sorry I've not been in contact. Been busy with Penelope and Carla. How's things? How are you and Toby doing?xx_

Sitting down on the little plastic chair by the bottom of the bed he sighs and waits for one of the others to wake up.

* * *

It's a little after 10am when Carla's eyes flicker open and she glances down at Penelope still curled up in her arms.

'Ah sleeping beauty awakens...' Nick says and Carla smiles slightly.

'What time did you get here?' She asks glancing over at him.

'Half nine. The nurse said she had a good night.' He says and she nods her head.

'Yeah. They've said because she hasn't needed any extra oxygen we might be able to go home today.' She replies smiling as she stands up.

'That's good... How are you doing?' He asks and she sighs.

'It's brought back a lot of memories...' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'I so wish I had been here the first time... You shouldn't of had to go through all that on your own.' He says and she shakes her head.

'There's no point beating yourself up over it, Nick. You're here now and I couldn't be more grateful. I don't know what I would've done without you yesterday. You were so calm and exactly what I needed.' She replies.

'I wasn't though. I was terrified Carla.' He admits and she gently places Penelope in the cot before making her way over to him.

'She's going to be okay. We've got nothing to worry about.' She says wrapping her arms around him. He finds himself resisting the urge to kiss her forehead as she smiles up at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

'I brought you a coffee but it'll be cold now. Why don't I go get you another?' He suggests.

'You don't have to do that.' She says quietly.

'I want to... I know what you're like first thing in the morning without coffee.' He replies. She reluctantly lets go of him and watches as he leaves the room. Sighing she makes her way over to their daughter who is beginning to wake up.

'What's mumma done Nellie... This was not supposed to happen.' She almost whispers lifting the little girl into her arms.

* * *

'I'm pregnant...' Michelle says quietly as she sits in front of Steve.

'W-What?' He asks.

'I'm pregnant.' She repeats and he shakes his head.

'Y-You can't be... Not now, this can't be happening. This wasn't what I wanted.' He almost whispers.

'Well I can assure you it wasn't in my plans either.' She says and he sighs.

'A-Are you wanting to keep it?' He asks.

'Of course I do.' She replies.

'Are you sure?' He asks.

'Look Steve, if you don't want to be part of this baby's life then I'll happily leave and bring it up on my own. I've done it before I can do it again. But I am not getting rid of this baby.' She replies.

* * *

 _'Nellie the Elephant packed her trunk and said goodbye to the circus. Off she went with a trumpety-trump.'_

Carla smiles as she watches Nick walk around the hospital room cradling their baby girl to his chest as he sings to her. For a while this was all she ever wanted; Penelope to have her father in her life. Now? Now she's scared that once again she's falling for the man she hurt so much and she doesn't want that. She doesn't want to fall for him only to hurt him again which she will because she always seems to hurt the people she loves.

'Earth to Carla...' Nick says and her head snaps up to look at him.

'Sorry, did you say something?' She asks and he smiles.

'I was just saying I was going to invite David and the kids down for the weekend once Penelope's better and if it was okay with you I was going to let them meet her.' He says.

'Only David?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Won't your mum be annoyed that he gets to meet Penelope before her?' She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'She'll just need to deal with that. I know what she said at the wedding hurt you, Carla. I completely understand that and I am so sorry I didn't stop her... She doesn't need to be involved until you are ready.' He replies.

'I don't want to keep Penelope from her gran... Your mum is the only one she's got and you are more than welcome to invite her down to meet Penelope but I don't want to be around her. I know that sounds spiteful and childish but at the moment I feel like I have too many bitter feelings towards your mum that I need to work on before I can be in a room with her.' Carla admits and Nick smiles.

'She can come meet Penelope when you're ready. I've already told her she'll probably have to wait a while. The way you're feeling is understandable and I'm quite surprised you can even stand to be in this room with me.' He says and she sighs.

'You're her dad...' She replies quietly.

'And what a lucky daddy I am.' He says grinning as he glances back down at Penelope.

* * *

'So I've spoke to the doctor and because Penelope is doing so well you'll be able to take her home.' The nurse says smiling as she stands at the bottom of the cot.

'Really?' Carla asks and the nurse nods her head.

'The bronchitis should clear up within two to three weeks but I'd just keep giving her the small but frequent feeds and try keep her in a more upright position.' The nurse replies.

'Okay.' Carla replies smiling down at Penelope.

'You are more than welcome to bring her back in if her symptoms get any worse or if they're not cleared up in four weeks time.' The nurse says.

'Here that baby girl... You get to go home today.' Carla whispers as Nick makes his way into the room carrying two coffees.

'Did I just hear someone say home?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yep.' She replies smiling. He places the coffees in the table and makes his way over to her.

'We best get you dressed then little lady.' He says smiling as he kisses the top of Penelope's head.


	20. twenty

'So tell me, what's been going on with you? Michelle was pretty sure you and Leanne were going to get back together.' Carla says as she straps Penelope into her carseat.

'That was never going to happen... Leanne and I don't work together, we're better as friends.' Nick replies lifting the overnight bag.

'What about you? Has there been anyone else down here?' He asks. She opens her mouth and closes it before saying even anything.

'There has, hasn't there?' He says causing her to sigh.

'No, not really. I-I don't want to make you feel guilty again.' She replies quietly.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' He says.

'There is Alex. He works at the restaurant and he's been great these past few months... Nothing has happened between us but for a while I wanted it to, I hoped it would.' She admits and he nods his head.

'Okay.' He says and she lifts the carseat into her arms.

'I didn't want to upset you.' She replies quietly and he shakes his head.

'You're entitled to move on, Carla. If this Alex person is what you want I can't stand in your way, I won't stand in your way. What we had was great and I'm not going to lie when I first came here it was with every intention to win you back but maybe we weren't meant to be.' He says and she takes a deep breath.

'Was your intention? What about now?' She asks.

'Like I said, I won't stand in your way.' He replies and she sighs.

'Nick...' She almost whispers, her free hand reaching up to rest on his cheek.

'Carla.' He replies causing her to smile slightly.

'Alrighty, is that Miss Penelope ready to go home.' The nurse asks making her way into the room and causing them to break apart.

'Yeah, I think it is.' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'Have you and Nick had an argument? He seemed awful eager to leave?' Johnny asks as he watches Carla place Penelope in her pram and gently rock it.

'I-I think we almost kissed.' Carla admits causing her father to gasp.

'Excuse me?' He says and she nods her head.

'I know, I was as shocked as you. He just I don't know. For a moment it felt like it used to way back in the beginning and it was good.' She replies before glancing at Penelope.

'But?' He asks.

'But a nurse interrupted us and then things went back to normal. I went back to feeling like that bitch that broke his heart and feeling bitter that he wasn't here when I gave birth.' She admits.

'Oh Carla...' He says and she nods her head.

'I know, it's all just one big fucked up mess. Bring Alex into the equation and everything just gets that bit more messy.' She replies.

'What's going on with Alex?' He asks.

'I don't know. I adore Alex, Dad. I really do and I kind of miss him when we don't spend much time together but he's not Nick.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Can I be completely honest?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I think you need to be on your own for a bit. You've not long given birth and you have all these emotions and feelings that you need to let settle down before you make any big decisions.' He says and she sighs.

'I'm a bit of a mess.' She replies.

'Go upstairs and get some sleep, Carla. You look exhausted, I'll look after Penelope and wake you up when she needs fed.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay. Thank you, dad.' She replies.

* * *

'Where are you going?' Michelle asks as she watches Steve grab his jacket.

'To Leanne's.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'We need to talk, Steve.' She says.

'We can talk later. Leanne needs me so she can take a shower.' He replies.

'And what about me? What about what I need Steve?' She asks.

'You don't need me right now. You're fine.' He replies as tears fill her eyes.

'If you walk out that door Steve I swear to god I will leave.' She says.

'Where are you going to go? Stop overreacting Michelle. I'll be back in an hour tops.' He replies.

'One more step and we're over, Steve.' She says.

'Oh grow up, Michelle.' Steve replies. Tears stream down her cheeks as she watches him leave, closing the door behind him.

* * *

'You look so like your mummy did when you were a baby...' Johnny says smiling as he cradles Penelope against his chest. He gently kisses the top of the little girl's head before sighing. There isn't a day goes by where he doesn't feel guilty about Carla's childhood. There isn't a day goes by where he doesn't wish he had just manned up and brought up his daughter. Everyday he is forever grateful that Carla is giving him another chance, a chance to be a proper father to her and a grandfather to Penelope.

* * *

'Where are you going?' Liz asks as she makes her way into the back room where Michelle has just brought her suitcase downstairs.

'Anywhere but here.' Michelle replies, tears streaming down her cheeks as she slides her wedding ring off her finger.

'What? Has something happened between you and Steve?' Liz asks.

'I'm pregnant. Steve doesn't want the baby. He's much more interested in Leanne who needs him when I apparently don't.' Michelle replies.

'You know, sometimes I wish I'd gone with Will.' Michelle adds and Liz sighs.

'You don't mean that.' Liz says.

'Don't I?' Michelle asks placing her ring on the coffee table.

'You can tell Steve I'll be in touch about the baby, that's if he even wants to be involved.' Michelle adds before turning and leaving the pub with her case.


	21. twenty-one

'What's going on in here?' Johnny asks gently tapping the side of Carla's head as she cradles Penelope against her chest.

'I lied. I don't want you to go and I hate it down here.' She admits glancing up at her father. It's been a few weeks since Penelope was in hospital and Johnny has decided to go back to Weatherfield for a while.

'You don't hate it down here, sweetheart. You love it.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I don't. Devon is beautiful and having the beach on your doorstep is amazing but it's so lonely.' She replies.

'Then come back to Weatherfield? That's your home isn't it?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'That's the thing, Weatherfield isn't home either. Weatherfield is the place that everything goes wrong. Where I lose everyone I love, I'm not prepared to lose anymore people.' She replies.

'You won't lose anyone. You've got so many people in Weatherfield who love you, Carla.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I walk down that street and I see Paul. I see Liam and Peter and everything I've lost... I might be lonely down here but I'm happier than I was up there.' She replies kissing the top of Penelope's head.

'Do you want me to stay for a few more days?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I'll be okay. You should go see Kate and Aidan, they'll be missing you.' She replies and he places his hand on her knee.

'I'll be back as soon as possible.' He says.

'You don't have to rush.' She replies.

* * *

'Are you okay?' Maria asks placing a cup of tea down in front of Michelle.

'Mm... I'm looking at flats, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible.' Michelle replies gesturing to the laptop in front of her.

'You don't need to rush, Chelle. You can stay here as long as you want. Have you spoke to Steve?' Maria asks and Michelle shakes her head.

'Not really. I did text him after the scan but he didn't really reply. I think I got 'k' back and that was about it. I'm being childish for leaving apparently.' Michelle replies.

'You're being childish? I think the man needs to look in the mirror. Have you spoke to Carla?' Maria asks.

'Yeah. Nearly everyday. Johnny's heading back home today and I think her and Nick are taking Penelope to meet David.' Michelle replies smiling slightly.

'Really? They two seem to be getting close lately.' Maria says and Michelle nods her head.

'Yeah. I don't think anything will happen though. Carla feels far too guilty and bitter towards Nick for anything to ever work out between them.' Michelle replies.

'Why though? It's clear Nick wants them to work.' Maria says and Michelle nods her head.

'And I think in an ideal world Carla would want them to work but so much as happened. She still feels so guilty about Robert and the Bistro but at the same time she still feels so angry that she had to go through the pregnancy and birth on her own.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'Hello, beautiful. Are you awake now?' Nick says smiling as he lifts Penelope out of her carseat. He closes the car door and smiles at Carla who's got the pram.

'Do you fancy a barbecue tonight?' She asks as he gently places Penelope in the pram.

'Yeah, that'd be great.' He replies as they make their way into Asda, Nick grabbing a basket and Carla pushing the pram.

'Lily's so excited to meet Penelope.' Nick says and Carla sighs.

'It'll be so strange seeing them all without Kylie.' Carla replies.

'It is pretty different... I guess I've got used to it.' He says and she nods her head.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there.' She replies quietly and he shakes his head.

'Don't worry about it. You had more than enough to worry about.' He says smiling.

* * *

'Carla, we're back!' Nick shouts as he makes his way through the front door followed by David, Max and Lily. He leads them through to the living room and smiles as Carla makes her way out of the garden with Penelope cradled against her chest. She's changed the little girl out of the cream sleepsuit she was wearing earlier and into a white bodysuit and light pink tutu with a matching bow, of course.

'Carla.' David says smiling.

'Hi, thanks for coming. How was your journey?' Carla asks making her way towards them.

'It was okay. Bit hectic with these two.' He admits gesturing to Lily and Max.

'Oh I can imagine... Well if your dad says it's okay and you ask Uncle Nick nicely then there is some ice cream with the freezer for you two.' Carla says smiling down at the kids who both glance up at David.

'Please, daddy?' Lily asks.

'Of course.' David replies and Nick take the kids into the kitchen.

'So this must be Miss Penelope.' David says and Carla nods her head.

'It is... Do you want to hold her?' She asks and he smiles.

'Of course.' He replies. She places the little girl in his arms and watches as instantly his whole face appears to light up as he gazes down at the baby. She can see a huge change in her brother-in-law; he looks absolutely exhausted, drained almost and part of her just wants to wrap her arms around him and never let him go.

'So I was thinking you and Nick could go for a drink tonight? There's a little pub down the road and I bet you two don't get much time together now.' She says.

'The kids.' He replies.

'Can stay with me. We'll watch a movie and I'll put them to bed in the spare bedroom, there's a room made up for you as well.' She says causing him to smile.

'I always liked you... You were good for Nick.' He replies quietly.

'Mm... I don't think I'm good for anyone.' She admits and he shakes his head.

'You need to stop putting yourself down. You and Nick were good together and what happened was a huge mistake that you both should try move on from. He still loves you, Carla.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Easier said than done.' She replies.

'I know but life can change in an instant, I know that. I would give anything for another day with Kylie. Don't give up on this relationship if you aren't completely over it. You don't know what's around the corner.' He says.


	22. twenty-two

**I'm sorry it is so short but it's just basically a filler chapter before what happens next.**

* * *

'Do you love my uncle Nick?' Max asks as Carla helps Lily take her shoes off.

'Of course I do, Max.' Carla replies as she places Lily's shoes underneath the pram beside Max's.

'Do you live with him?' He asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No, we don't live together.' She replies lifting Penelope into her arms.

'Will you ever live together?' Max asks as the four of them make their way towards the sea.

'I'm not sure. Maybe one day we will, maybe we won't.' She replies keeping Penelope cradled against her chest as the water skims over their feet.

'I miss my mum.' Max admits glancing up at Carla who reaches her free hand down and runs her fingers through his hair.

'That's okay. You're allowed to miss her, Max. But she'll be looking down on you and she'll be so, so proud of you Max. The way you look out for Lily and how helpful you've been... She'll be so proud.' She says smiling slightly.

'Do you think?' Max asks and Carla nods her head.

'Of course she would've. You're mummy loved you so much, Max. You and Lily were her world. She won't ever want you to forget that.' Carla replies.

'I just miss her.' He says shrugging his shoulders.

'I've got an idea... Why don't we speak to your Uncle Nick and David tomorrow and we'll see if we can go buy a balloon, we'll attach little messages to it and we can send it up to your mum. Let her know how much we miss her.' She suggests.

'I'd really like that.' He says.

'Okay, we'll do that tomorrow.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Hey... Where's the kids?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the living room where Carla is lying on the sofa.

'Upstairs... They're both fast asleep.' She replies smiling slightly as she glances up at him.

'Thanks for watching them, Carla... I'm just going to head up if that's okay.' David says as Carla sits up.

'Of course. If you go upstairs and straight ahead your room is first on the right.' Carla replies smiling. David nods his head and begins to make his way upstairs as Carla sits up.

'How was it?' She asks as Nick sits beside her.

'Good, it was good to get a chance to properly talk to him.' He replies glancing over at the Moses basket.

'Where is she?' He asks.

'Upstairs. She fell asleep when I was putting Lily and Max to bed so I just left her in the co-sleeper, I've got the monitor on though so I know she's okay and everything.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Well I should be getting off.' He says.

'Why don't you stay? It's getting dark out.' She suggests.

'A-Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'We could watch a movie or something?' She replies.

'Yeah, okay. If you're sure though.' He says and she smiles.

'I wouldn't of suggested it if I wasn't sure.' She replies.


	23. twenty-three

'So I got up last night and you and Carla were curled up on the sofa together... What was that all about?' David asks as they watch Carla play in the garden with Lily.

'Nothing. We watched a movie and fell asleep.' Nick replies shrugging his shoulders.

'And cuddled quite clearly. When I came downstairs you two where practically all over each other, I thought I'd travelled back in time.' Davis says and Nick sighs.

'It just happened.' Nick replies causing David to smile.

'Do you still love her?' David asks.

'Of course I do... I think I'll always love her but sometimes things just aren't meant to be.' Nick replies.

'Anyone can see she still loves you, Nick. Yesterday she made such an effort with Lily and Max, she wouldn't have done that if she wasn't still in love with you.' David says.

'That's not true. I'm pretty sure there is someone else, in fact there is someone else.' Nick replies.

'Seriously? Since when?' David asks.

'Well I don't think anything has actually happened between the two of them but there's a guy at the restaurant she owns.' Nick replies causing David to sigh.

'But if nothing has happened between them then surely there is still a chance for you two? You have a baby together. The two of you were meant for each other.' David says.

'Sometimes it isn't that simple.' Nick replies.

'But it should be, Nick. If you two are still in love what is stopping you being together?' David asks.

'I think she's still angry that I wasn't here... She went through so much when she was pregnant and when Penelope was born. I think she's still angry that she was on her own.' Nick admits.

* * *

'You should speak to Carla.' Maria says as she places a cup of tea down in front of Michelle.

'I can't. She's already got so much going on and I don't want to dump this on her as well.' Michelle replies.

'She's your friend, she would want to know what's going on. What have you actually told her?' Maria asks.

'Nothing. I just try to avoid the conversation...' Michelle replies.

'You need to speak to her. I think she'll be very hurt if she thinks you're keeping her in the dark.' Maria says.

'I will tell her just when things have calmed down for her.' Michelle replies, her hand brushing lightly against her stomach.

'So what do you think you're having then?' Maria asks.

'A boy, definitely a boy.' Michelle replies smiling.

* * *

'So what are we going to do today other than the balloons?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way towards them with Penelope cradled against her chest.

'I don't know. I just thought it would be a nice idea for the kids... You don't think David thinks it is a stupid idea, do you?' Carla asks and he shakes his head.

'David thinks it's a lovely idea.' He replies and she sighs as he let's his hand rest on her arm.

'We should go.' She says quietly.

'Y-Yeah... Let's go.' He replies. She places Penelope in her pram and pulls the canopy up before quickly leaving the house with Nick following closely behind her. David, Max and Lily are all waiting out front, each of them clutching a balloon in their hand. Each balloon has a little piece of paper attached to it with a message written on it except for Lily's which contains a picture.

'Let's go to the beach.' Carla says smiling slightly as she glances down at Penelope who is now fast asleep in her pram. David lifts Lily into his arms and they all begin the short walk to the beach.


	24. twenty-four

**nine months later**

Stepping out the car she takes a deep breath and glances around the place she used to call home. Looking around the street, she knows everything has changed since she left over a year ago.

'Ready?' A familiar voice asks softly and she glances over her shoulder to find Nick standing with Penelope balanced on his hip.

'Mmm... As ready as I'll ever be.' She replies quietly as she reaches for his hand. He links his fingers through hers and pulls her closer to him.

'You just have to say the word and we'll be back in that car on the way home, okay?' He says causing her to smile.

'Mama...' Penelope babbles reaching across Nick to get to Carla.

'Come on then, baby girl.' Carla says smiling. She takes Penelope from Nick and settles the little girl on her hip.

'I swear she likes you more than me.' Nick says causing Carla to smile.

'She's mummy's girl, aren't you?' Carla replies as Penelope rests her head on her shoulder.

'First stop Roy's for lunch?' Nick asks and Carla nods her head. They make their way over to the cafe and Nick opens the door allowing Carla to step inside. She can't help but smile as she sees Roy standing behind the counter with a woman she is sure is David's new girlfriend.

'Carla! I wasn't expecting you!' Roy says smiling as he turns around to see her making her way into the cafe followed by Nick.

'Surprise.' Carla replies softly as he makes his way out from behind the counter and over to her.

'Oh my goodness, you've got so big!' Roy says smiling as Penelope squeals and reaches her little hands out to him.

'May I?' Roy asks and Carla nods her head.

'Of course.' She replies. She passes Penelope over to him and smiles as the little girl giggles and rests her hand on Roy's cheek.

'Do you have any scrambled egg?' Carla asks and Roy smiles.

'I'm not sure but I can certainly make some more if that's what you're wanting.' Roy replies.

'It's actually for P. She likes scrambled egg on toast.' Carla says.

'Well scrambled egg on toast she'll have.' Roy replies smiling.

'Would I be able to change her upstairs, Roy? I don't want to do it right here.' Carla says and Roy nods his head.

'Of course you can. You know your way about upstairs.' Roy replies smiling.

'Thank you.' Carla says taking Penelope back from him.

'Do you know what you are wanting to eat, babe?' Nick asks.

'Just a salad roll or something.' Carla replies grabbing the changing bag.

* * *

'Nick, love! I didn't know you were coming home!' Gail says and Carla groans slightly.

'I was going to come over this afternoon.' Nick replies.

'Where is my beautiful granddaughter?' Gail asks.

'Sleeping.' Nick replies glancing at the pram causing Gail to peek in the pram at Penelope.

'Can I have a cuddle?' Gail asks.

'Mum, I've just said she is sleeping. We've had a rough night and Carla has spent ages trying to get her to sleep.' Nick says adjusting the pram and moving it towards Carla.

'She's my granddaughter... I hardly ever get to see her since this one decided to be selfish and move hours away.' Gail says glancing at Carla.

'And she's our daughter. Carry on slagging her mother off and you won't get to see her at all. You could come down to Devon whenever you want and see her. Not my fault or Carla's that you don't want to do that.' Nick replies.

'That's not fair. I have every right to see her.' Gail says.

'Do you? Really?' Nick asks as Carla reaches into the pram as Penelope begins to fuss.

'She's awake. Now can I see her?' Gail asks as Nick shakes his head.

'Leave us alone, mum.' He replies turning away from Gail and looking back at Carla.

'You ready to go, babe?' He asks and she nods her head.

'What time are you coming over later?' Gail asks.

'Don't know if I am anymore.' Nick replies as he grabs the pram and they make their way out of the cafe.

'You okay?' Carla asks softly as she places her hand on Nick's arm and he nods his head.

'She's not going to start slagging you off and blaming you for the fact that she's too lazy to come down to Devon to see P. Everyone else has made the effort.' Nick replies.

'What do you want to do now?' She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'Do you want to go back to the hotel and try get some sleep then we can come back to see Michelle?' He suggests.

'Sounds like a plan. We need to pick up some food bits for P for while we're here and some stuff for us. I don't want to be eating out all the time.' She says and he nods his head.

'We can do that.' He replies softly as he drapes his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

Lying in bed, Carla can't help but smile as she glances over at Nick who's fast asleep with Penelope curled into his side. A lot has clearly changed between them in the past nine months and they have David to thank for a lot of that; while down in Devon he spoke with each of them separately and made them realise that life is too short to pretend that they didn't have feelings for each other. After David left things progressed pretty quickly between them both, Nick moved into the cottage and they started being a proper little family. Carla is still extremely close to Alex and even managed to set him up with someone special when they visited Devon and although it meant he moved away and she lost the best chef from her restaurant, seeing him finally happy makes her happy. She will forever be grateful that Nick came down to Devon to find her.


End file.
